The Possible Storm
by SoulCross19
Summary: Teen hero Kim Possible can do anything, or can she? When a new teacher calling himself the Doctor arrives at her school, she finds herself testing the limits of 'anything.' Can Kim weather the Oncoming Storm? Or will she be swept away into the abyss?
1. The Mysterious Man

Author's Note: Hello all. This story is an idea that materialized from two of my current interests: the nostalgic re-watching of Kim Possible, and the unmitigated awesome that is Doctor Who. Please read and review. Any constructive criticisms that you can provide would be appreciated as well. Rating is subject to change.

Timeline: In the Whoniverse, this story takes place between Series 5 and Series 6 of the New Series. In the KP-universe, it takes place before 'So the Drama'.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Kim Possible or Doctor Who, don't I wish though. I also do not own Star Wars, which gets a brief reference below.

So without further ado here is…

The Possible Storm

Chapter One

A Mysterious Man

* * *

><p>Dr. Ann Possible strode through the halls of Middleton Medical Center toward a newly admitted patient's room.<p>

As a neurosurgeon she would normally only deal with patients postop, but the hospital was currently understaffed and the patient load was staggering.

It was for that reason that she really hated the flu scare. Every time the media made a big deal about an 'animal' flu people rushed to the nearest hospital in what could only be described as a mass hysteria. Even worse, was the fact that most of said 'animal' influenzas could only be contracted if you 'love' said 'animal' or fondled a dead one; this didn't seem to register to the media ratings masters or the people dumb enough to listen to them. Lunchtime didn't seem to halt the flow either, unfortunately.

She arrived at her patient's room and put on her best smile. No too hard to do considering that she was one of the friendliest doctors at the hospital, even if the flu crap annoyed her to no end.

She took a moment to take in her patient. Only a moment; she was quite good at taking things in quickly, which really helped with her surgeries.

Dark and full hair, an attractive face, hypnotizing green eyes, all worked to show that this man was very handsome.

He was wearing a checked dress shirt and what seemed to be, from what little she could see, black trousers and blue braces. The most distinctive, and in her opinion, unusual part of his outfit was a blue bow-tie. She also noticed a tweed jacket hung over a nearby chair.

She picked up the medical chart that was hooked at the end of his hospital bed and gave it a quick once over. She preferred to let the patient tell her what she needed to know instead of relying on the chart, mostly because she thought it was a good way to make them feel comfortable, but also to check for any glaring inconsistencies.

"So mister…" she started; attempting to get him to finish.

"Smith, John Smith," he held out his hand and flashed a charming smile, "pleasure to meet you doctor…"

"Possible, Doctor Ann Possible," she said, mimicking him, and shaking his outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure."

The first thing she noticed was his accent; from 'across the pond' they would say. But more importantly she noticed his energy. For someone admitted for severe stomach pains, he seemed rather unaffected. Also, the air, or aura, or something about him seemed off, yet compelling. And then there was his response.

"Doctor Ann Possible…," he looked especially full of energy at that point, but seemed to catch himself, "Are you famous by any chance?"

"Um, no, not really. At least not outside my field, but even then I wouldn't say famous." She paused to flip through the chart. "So, Mister Smith, you were admitted for acute stomach pains, correct?"

"I was?" he paused. "Ah yes, of course, really bad pains all over my stomach area and are you sure you are not famous, what year is this?"

She was a bit taken aback by the last question. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Of course I'm not, I'm in a hospital." His tone was a tad condescending.

"Sorry…" hell, she shouldn't be sorry, but a doctor has to be accommodating, "it's 2005."

"2005?" he looked off in thought. "Are you sure? Could of sworn I tried for 2012, or was it 11, no, maybe 2050?" he turned his attention back to her. "So 2005 you say? What country? City?"

Again she was taken aback, but once again she accommodated. "The United States. Middleton."

"Oh yes, that was on the hospital sign, who asked you about the city?" his look was slightly annoyed and accusatory of all things.

She was starting to feel a bit creeped out. "You did."

"No I didn't, I don't say things I don't mean, except when I do." He looked off for a bit before looking back at her and smiling once again. "So where were we then? Ah yes, stomach pains, terrible things those are."

"Um… are…," her professionalism was faltering. "Are you taking any medication or seeing a therapist?"

"Medication, no. At least I hope not, haven't made a habit about checking my drinks of late." Again, she was taken aback, "As for therapy, I have been involved in it. Not always as a patient, not always as a doctor. Freud was a good man, interesting therapist. Had a couple of sessions with him, not quite sure if it helped, don't really remember…" he trailed off.

She was almost ready to forgo professionalism to get him out of there because he seemed fine, she told herself. "Sir, you seem fine. Are you still in pain?"

"Pain?" he made a show of moving his hands over parts of his body, "Nope, no pain here." He jumped from the bed and hugged her. "You are a miracle worker doctor," he broke the embrace and situated his braces and pulled on his jacket. "Well then, I'll be off then. Good day."

She was stunned. It took a minute before she realized he was no longer there and she moved quickly out the door.

She looked around the halls of the hospital floor, but saw no trace of him.

She walked up to the nurses' station and addressed the Head Nurse. "Excuse me, Nurse Jacobs?"

Nurse Jacobs look up from the file she was perusing and smiled at her. "Dr. Possible, how can I help you?"

"Did you happen to see a man with a tweed jacket and a bow-tie pass by?"

"I did, actually. You just missed him."

Ann had the strange feeling that the information she had been given was bogus. "Who was he?"

"I believe his name was Smith and…," Jacobs took a sec, but then it popped back into her head. "Oh, right, he was hired to conduct a test of the local doctors and their bedside manner."

"That's ridiculous," Ann was starting to get disturbed now, "especially with this flu scare."

"I thought it was odd too, but he did have the proper identification."

"It could have been fake, It _had_ to be fake." She was almost scared now.

"I checked, double and triple checked, showed it to other nurses who triple checked too," said Jacobs, "It was weird. It didn't make sense. But it was real."

Ann gave a heavy sigh. "Right. Thank you." She bid Nurse Jacobs farewell and headed to her office.

Being one of the world's leading neurosurgeons had its perks; an office was not really one. Sure, she could have requested one and gotten it without any real hassle, but she never wanted to possibly kick someone out of theirs.

In the end, she did kick someone out. She became Chief of Surgery at the Middleton Medical Center. The job came with higher pay, not that she needed or wanted it, and an office where she could be alone when needed.

She didn't use it much, so there wasn't much of a personal touch. She really preferred to be out helping wherever she could. Honestly, something about the office made her feel caged.

She fell into her chair behind her almost bare desk. Only a simple computer and phone on its surface.

She took time to gather her thoughts and consider her options before picking up the phone on her desk. She pressed a speed dial button and waited for an answer. It was picked up after the first ring.

"Hello, Wade? It's Kim's mom," she addressed the boy on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. Possible," the portly boy on the other side said, "What's wrong? You don't call un… huh I don't think you've ever called, actually."

"Sorry Wade, I could try to if you want."

Wade laughed. "You're Kim's mom; I don't expect you to, but thanks. So what's the problem?"

She sighed, trying to figure out where to start. "It's probably nothing, but there was a strange man at the hospital that I attended to. It seemed like it was just an overreaction to stomach pains, you wouldn't believe how often that happens." She let out a nervous chuckle, the man really unsettled her.

"So what did he do?"

"He said strange things and I just got a strange feeling that there was something just off about him. The Head Nurse said that he was making a bedside manner inspection and that he provided proper papers, but hospitals just don't do that."

"So you want me to check him out and see if there's anything to worry about?"

"Please and thank you." They both shared a small chuckle at the use of one of her daughter's catchphrases.

She told him all she knew about the man. "John Smith? Even if it isn't an alias, it'd probably be impossible to find him with what you've told me, but I do love a challenge. I'll see if I can find him on any security cameras."

"Thanks again Wade," she had a thought, "please don't tell Kimmie. I don't want her to worry."

"No problem."

She hung up and then did… nothing.

* * *

><p>Kim Possible, teen hero, the girl who could do anything, was freaking out. Not because she was surrounded by robot bikers, not because a big guy with a mullet had his hands on a cylindrical case with some kind of blueprint, and not because her best friend since pre-K was knocked out on the other side of the room.<p>

No, the reason she was freaking out was simple: Junior Prom was right around the corner.

Okay, so maybe Junior Prom isn't as big of a deal as Senior Prom, but it was still important. She was a cheerleader, the _Head_ cheerleader, and she still didn't have a date.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the real issue, maybe it was more complex, maybe it was something she needed to talk about, but was too scared to.

Regardless, she was freaking, but she never showed it, not once.

The robot bikers were simple, almost stick figure-like, and were astride some kind of motorcycle; she didn't know enough about bikes to identify them beyond that. The wielded chains, pipes, and crowbars.

"Hey Red, I ain't got nothing against you, so why don't you just let me go, seriously," said the mullet man.

"Sorry to disappoint, Ed, but that fuel isn't leaving here," Kim said as she braced herself for the inevitable attack.

"Sorry to hear that Red, seriously. Get her boys."

The robots zoomed forward, weapons drawn. Kim ducked under the first wave of weapons, and flipped over the second. The third managed to score a hit; Kim had sidestepped a crowbar swing, but took a hit to the back from a chain. The blow knocked the wind out of her and she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

She managed to rise to her feet in time for a pipe to slam into her abdomen and send her to the ground once again. This time she landed on her back, which caused the earlier back injury to intensify.

Luck. Luck is what would kill Kim Possible. She wouldn't mind as much if say Shego were to finish her, okay not true, but Motor Ed, seriously? _Motor Ed_ killing her, wrong on so many levels, wrongsick even. To make things worse, he was doing his stupid _air guitar_ the whole time.

"Sorry Red, but I can't let you get in the way of vehicular awesomeness, yyyeaaahhh. Don't worry, I won't kill ya Red; just take you outta the game, seriously."

She closed her eyes and braced for the finishing blow.

"Well now, that doesn't seem very nice." Kim didn't recognize the voice. All she knew was that it sounded British.

"Who are you, seriously?"

Kim opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. There stood a man in a tweed coat, and wearing a bow-tie.

"Oh, so you want an introduction then?"

"Yeah, ya bow-tie wearing pansy, seriously" laughed Ed.

"Hey, bowties are cool," said the man as he adjusted said bowtie. "As for who I am, well that's simple, at least I think, can't be too sure."

"Who the hell are you, seriously?"

The man smiled. "Hello then, I'm just a man passing through. And trust me when I say that you should run."

Ed laughed. He laughed and laughed. "You can't be serious, man. You don't sound like someone I'd run from, seriously."

"Maybe not to you, but that is neither here nor there. What is here or there is a mullety man who is given a choice: leave now or a certain man will have to stop him, seriously." The man mimicked Motor Ed.

Ed laughed again. "Take him down boys, seriously."

Kim was frantic. This guy was going to get himself killed. She willed her body to move. It took all her strength just to stand up. She fell back down; landing on her butt.

She looked at the man. "Run, you need to get out of here!"

"Too late Red," Ed laughed, "this guy is gonna hurt, seriously."

The bikers revved their engines and readied their weapons. The man was unfazed, not a hint of concern on his face.

The man pulled out a cylindrical device. It was like the handle of the weapons from those 'Star Something' movies Ron kept going on about. He held it outstretched and vertically, with the green bulb at the tip level with his eye.

The bikers charged.

The device sprang to life. Four claw-like prongs shifted up from the handle and surrounded the green bulb. Said bulb was now shining as brilliant green. But the most noticeable feature was the sound; a piercing whir.

Almost immediately, the bikers' heads exploded and their bodies and bikes crashed. The bikes all skidded toward the man, but every single one missed. He didn't even flinch.

"Well, that's that then. So surrender?"

Ed decided against that and charged at the man, attempting to use the cylindrical case as a makeshift club. Kim, not wanting to stay on the sidelines, delivered a flying kick to Ed's side before he reached the man. Ed went flying and the case left his hand, spinning in the air, before the man caught it.

Kim winced as she landed and started having a coughing fit. Motor Ed recovered and charged at her.

She heard the same whirring that the man's device made before the arm of one of the robot bikers reached out and tripped Motor Ed. Ed face-planted and was knocked out. And if the crunching noise was to be believed, he also broke his nose.

Kim turned to the man after catching her breath. "Thank you for…" She trailed off when she saw, not the man, but the top secret blueprint, unfurled and being examined by him. "Sir, please hand me the blueprint it's not yours."

The man didn't even seem to hear her.

"Sir, hand over the blueprint, please." She was battered, tired, and annoyed. And it was starting to show in her tone.

"Now this is brilliant," he didn't seem to hear her again, "blueprints for the use of antimatter in rocket engines." He pulled the blueprint down from his face and flashed a big grin. "Middleton of 2005, two years before the first successful use of antimatter for space fuel applications." He seemed like a giddy school kid. "These blueprints pioneered the first starships; oh this is… something you should not be hearing."

He quickly rolled up the blueprint and put it back in its case. "Forget everything I just said." The man then tossed her the case. "Also, you might want to get fixed up a bit." He turned and started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Kim shouted to get his attention. The man kept on walking and Kim couldn't catch him in her condition.

She heard footsteps coming from some distance past the main door to the lab. Global Justice back up probably. Wait for her to do all the work, so the GJ agents could clean up without any risk to themselves.

She didn't mind it that much until now. Despite what Motor Ed said, she could have and would have died if they didn't come in time. So it made sense that she was a little bitter at the moment.

But the sound of footsteps didn't keep her attention long. Instead, another sound managed to attract her attention.

_Vworp!_

_Vworp!_

_Vworp!_

_Vworp!_

* * *

><p>"I don't know KP; I think I would remember something like that," said Ron Stoppable; Kim's best friend since pre-K and sidekick in the hero business.<p>

"You were unconscious," Kim glared at him. She closed her locker door and then turned to her other friend. "You believe me, right, Monique?"

"Girl, we've seen some crazy stuff, and trust me that is not the strangest story I've heard you tell," said Monique; Kim's best girl friend and occasional fill-in sidekick.

There was a movement in Ron's pants pocket and a little pink head poked out. A hairless rodent emerged from the pocket and crawled up to his shoulder. Rufus was Ron's pet naked mole-rat and best friend.

"You saw it too, didn't you Rufus?" Kim asked.

"Uh huh, uh huh," squeaked Rufus, while nodding his head. Kim shot Ron a triumphant glance and smirk.

The trio started walking to class.

"So KP, you tell Wade yet," asked Ron.

"Not yet. I wanted to run it by you guys first to, you know, go over things and talk it out," Kim said, "But I do plan to talk to him during lunch; maybe see if he can dig anything up."

They arrived at their class and moved to their seats. They sat next to each other: Kim in the middle, Ron on her left, and Monique on her right.

The whole class, including the trio, were talking about all sorts of things. It was to the point that it blended into one long droning noise.

The class door opened and in stepped a large man with a crew cut and a brown suit.

"All right everyone, LISTEN UP!" Mr. Barkin yelled as he slammed his hands on the teacher's desk.

The room went silent.

"Now then," he attempted to start.

"Aww, you're not taking over this class too are you?" Ron whined.

Mr. Steve Barkin ended up teaching most of the classes in the school. Every so often a teacher would leave or become incapacitated and Barkin would usually substitute. It had come to the point where students weren't sure if he did anything other than sub.

"I said listen up," Barkin said more calmly than before. "And no I'm not. The school board decided to add a special sauce to the cafeteria's mystery meat. Unfortunately, Ms. Daniels was the first, and only, one to test it."

Every student in the class flinched.

"We have no idea when she may be back, but we have managed to find a substitute more than qualified to take her place for now." Barkin turned to the open door. "You can come in now."

Kim's jaw dropped.

The substitute was the mystery man that saved her life.

He was dressed almost exactly the same as before, except for a blue dress shirt and burgundy braces and bow-tie. The jacket was noticeably the same.

"Well then, I'll leave them in your care," said Barkin. He moved passed the man and whispered something in his ear before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well alright then," the man turned toward the class. "I'll be your new… what class is this?"

The students were confused by this and just stared at him.

"What?" the man gave himself a once over. "There isn't a stain on me anywhere is there? I should really wear an apron or something when doing repairs." He looked at the class. "No? Well then what's wrong?"

Ron was the first to speak. "Uh well… This is English-"

"Of course it is," the man interrupted, "who asked you? What's your name? Not important now, I have time to learn all your names. Or do I?"

The class was once again struck silent by the display.

"Well then," he sat down at the teacher's desk and propped his legs on top of it. "I am the Doctor and I'll be your new teacher."

* * *

><p>And there it is. I hope you enjoyed it so far and I look forward to your reviews. I would also like to say that I will do my best to fit this story into Doctor Who canon, but I will not follow KP canon. Remember, the Doctor does this stuff all the time. Kim and co., on the other hand, don't normally have a madman with a box pop up and mess around with their lives.<p>

Once again, please review and thank you for reading.


	2. The Time Lord and the Hero

Author's Note: Hello all. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Doctor Who or Kim Possible. Be nice if I did though.

The Possible Storm

Chapter 2

The Time Lord and the Hero

Bueno Nacho. A Mexican, if you could call it that, fast-food restaurant that had locations all over the world. It was a favorite locale of a certain redheaded hero and her boy sidekick.

The redhead and boy sitting at a booth now were not said redheaded hero and boy sidekick.

Amy Pond and Rory Williams were waiting, again; always waiting for an imaginary friend to once again fall from the sky, sometimes literally.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Amy was getting very annoyed.

"Don't worry Amy; he'll be back soon… probably." Rory tried to comfort her, and failed miserably.

"Not helping, Rory."

"You know how he is," Rory said, "I mean, he's easily distracted. He could've just wandered off a bit; to look around ya know?"

She glared daggers at him. "He took the TARDIS, Rory, _the TARDIS_," she let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean seriously, how stupid can you be?"

She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, looking anywhere, except at Rory. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, Rory I'm sorry. It's just…"

Rory had gotten up from his side of the booth and sat down next to his wife. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know Amy, I know." He just held her, doing everything to comfort her. "Amy, trust me, I know that him leaving is a sore subject, but he will never do that to you again. You know that."

She nodded.

They stayed like that, enjoying just being in each other's arms. After a few minutes, though, Amy's phone started ringing.

She knew who it was before she even answered. "Oy! Raggedy man, where the hell have you been?"

"Why hello to you too, Mrs. Pond," said the Doctor.

"Four days."

"It's been four days already? Huh, must've lost track of time, but considering last time I left and came back…that's not helping and I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Yes you are, now where are you calling from?" Amy demanded.

By this time, Rory returned the arm that was around her to the table and just let his wife have it out with the Doctor.

Meanwhile, the Doctor looked around the room he was in. It had a table, a fridge, microwave, chairs, and of course, the phone he was currently using. Also the glass window on the door had the words 'Teacher's Lounge' printed backwards, from his current point of view.

"Well given the evidence, I would say I'm in a teacher's lounge of some sort."

"A teacher's lounge, what are you doing in a teacher's lounge." Amy annoyed equals bad news. Rory decided that it would be safer on the other side of the booth.

"I'm a teacher, pay attention," the Doctor said, in a fairly condescending tone.

"When did you become a teacher?"

"After I went to the hospital." He said that like it was nothing and to him it probably wasn't. "So, how's your honeymoon going?"

"We're stuck in the past; we have no money because our accounts don't exist yet, what little money we had we spent on a cheap motel and crummy fast-food because a silly little man decided to take his silly little box and said he would _meet_ us _here_, soon." Amy was catching her breath after saying that all in one breath.

"Oh...," the Doctor said, "well I have a class to get to now, so how about you come by Middleton High School after school ends. Sounds good then, bye."

He hung up quickly, preferring to avoid the conversation for now. He _really_ hoped that she didn't find out that it was Lunch period next and that his next class wasn't for almost an hour.

He headed to the canteen, or cafeteria as the people on this side of the pond would say. Mr. Barkin had whispered to him in class earlier to avoid the mystery meat.

But that mystery meat would soon become a solved meat… and he would never say that out loud _ever_.

"You sure it was him, girl?"Monique asked Kim.

"Yeah," Kim replied, "there's no doubt that he's the guy who saved my life."

"Something is definitely up then, KP. No way is that a coincidence." said Ron. Rufus poked his head out of his pocket and nodded in agreement.

The trio was currently in line for lunch. After the received their, let's call it food, they entered the cafeteria in search of a place to sit.

It was then that Kim noticed their new teacher; the so-called Doctor. He never gave his name. It was just the Doctor. He was sitting alone at a table in the corner. Kim decided that she would get the information she needed right there and now.

She sat down across from the Doctor and her friends did the same. It was then that Kim took notice of what he was actually doing. He was waving the 'whirry' device, as she called it, over the cafeteria's infamous 'mystery meat'.

Ron was the first to speak. "Heya Doc. If you're not going to eat that, can I have it?"

Kim elbowed him. "Ron!"

The Doctor flicked his wrist slightly and the four claws moved outward from the bulb. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

He looked over the three and pointed the, now whirring, device at each of them. He flicked his wrist again and looked at the device again.

"Here you go," the Doctor pushed the tray with the mystery meat to Ron, "can't hurt you anymore… or any less for that matter."

Ron let out a mouth-filled 'thank you' before continuing to chow down; never hearing that last part.

The Doctor put his device away and smiled a big smile at them. "So what can I do for my students? You are my students, right?"

"Yes, you're our homeroom teacher," said Monique.

"Ah, yes homeroom, good group in there."

Kim decided to get straight to the point. "You don't remember me?"

"Kim Possible, legendary teen hero, and also… never mind." The Doctor managed to catch himself this time.

"I mean do you remember me from the lab?" she knew it was him, she just knew, "You saved my life, robo-bikers, 'mullety guy', any of that?"

"Nope, can't say that I do, sorry." The Doctor stood, "Now if you will excuse me I have to prepare for class now, bye."

He hurried off and was out of sight before Kim could say anything else.

It was the last class of the day and the Doctor had a problem: Kim Possible was watching him. He only caught on because she had sent her friend's mole-rat to do it while she was in another class. She was really good a tailing.

So now, instead of heading to the TARDIS, he was walking down the street when _it_ caught his eye.

In the display window of a small clothing shop was a fez. The Doctor bent down till he was level with it and just stared. He looked around and smiled; no River around to blow it up this time. He stood and went to enter the shop when an important thought occurred.

He had absolutely no money. And with the hero tailing him, it was unlikely that he could 'procure' some either.

And then it hit him, the hero was tailing him.

He stepped away from the shop and turned to the direction he came from. "You wanted to talk to me, right Kim Possible?" he shouted.

She didn't reveal herself. "I'll answer whatever questions you have if you do me a favour." He shouted again, but this time it seemed to work.

Kim stepped from a small alleyway and walked toward him. "What favor?"

And there they were, walking down the street side by side, the Doctor with a fez on his head. And Kim found herself out fifty bucks; weeks of babysitting all for a stupid hat. A hat should not cost that much.

"Okay," she started, "I bought you the hat, now spill. Who are you really?"

He had a big smile on his face. "I told you in class, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor." He took the fez off for a moment and held it out. He seemed to be admiring it before he replaced it on his head.

Kim really didn't understand why he acted this way about a hat. "What's with the hat?"

"Fezzes are cool," he said, "just like bow-ties."

She stopped walking. The Doctor stopped just ahead of her and turned around.

"Why were you at the lab that night?" he was a teacher, or a doctor, or whatever and the one thing that bugged her the most was him being there.

"Not really sure myself," he answered, "I get a thought or a feeling and I follow it, simple as that."

"What's that device thing that you use? You know the one that does the whirring thing."

"Not important," he said and he turned back; continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

Kim had to jog a bit to catch up. "Hey, you said you would answer my questions."

"And I did. Never said it would be what you wanted to hear," he said. It was then that a ringing sound pierced the otherwise quiet surroundings.

Beep-Beep-Be-Beep

Kim immediately pulled out a blue handheld device. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Hey Kim, it's the Seniors, there's something weird going on." The portly computer genius said.

"So what are they planning now?" she asked, "lemme guess, they're going to blot out the sun." Kim finished dryly.

"No, they're missing and no, they didn't go underground." Answering a question she had yet to ask, the boy continued, "And it's not just them. After they disappeared I did some digging. Villains from all over the world are vanishing and some heroes haven't been seen in some time either."

"So, you know what's going on?" she asked.

"Not really," Wade started. "All my info comes from GJ and all they can think of is that since Drakken, Shego, and Killigan are still around, it's one of them that's behind the disappearances."

"Wade, what did I tell you about hacking into GJ?" Kim admonished him.

"Uh… I don't remember." He smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, GJ has asked for help. They think Killigan may be next and they may need all the help they can get protecting him. So, a ride will be at your house in twenty minutes. Don't be late and good luck on the mission." He cut the connection.

The Doctor didn't even try to contain his interest. "Villains being disappeared by other villains, that's a tad different." He smiled. "Things just got interesting." He muttered. "Well then, I have a meeting to get to. See you in class tomorrow and don't forget to do your homework… at least I think I gave you homework." He mumbled the last part as he stalked off.

This left Kim with her thoughts long enough to realize that she knew _less_ than she did before, if that was even possible. But like her family motto says 'Anything's possible for a Possible'.

Amy and Rory were at the high school. They didn't have any trouble finding the TARDIS. It was hard to miss a blue police public call box from Britain of the 1960s. Especially when it was parked in a staff parking spot near the gym.

So there they stood, waiting for the Doctor to show up. Rory was sitting on the curb and Amy was pacing. The Doctor said after school, but they realized that technically he didn't say _how long_ after school.

They had been waiting for two hours before the Doctor finally showed up.

The first thing Amy did was walk up to him and give him a slap. Luckily for the Doctor, his pockets were bigger on the insider and he had managed to stuff his fez in one to keep it safe.

"How does a man get a job as a teacher in four days?" she practically yelled at him.

"I didn't," he donned a superior smirk. "I got it this morning." He moved past her and unlocked the TARDIS.

He stepped inside, but before Amy could follow, Rory put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, Amy. Don't get too angry at him. It may not have been the best honeymoon every, but we did have some fun." He turned her around to face him and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "Despite what you say, I know you're not _that_ mad at him."

Amy smiled. "I love it when you're like this." They leaned in for another kiss.

"Come along, Ponds." The Doctor shouted from the TARDIS, interrupting their moment. "We have places to be and things to do."

Silently cursing the Doctor's timing the two hurried into the TARDIS.

Time And Relative Dimension In Space, more commonly known as the TARDIS. For centuries, the Doctor has traveled through time and space; from the Big Bang to the end of the universe.

"So where are we headed to now, oh so infallible Doctor?" Amy said in a sarcastic drawl.

The Doctor was at the circular structure that served as the TARDIS control center, a jumble of what looked like junk in contrast to the magnificence of the rest of the control room.

"Well you see," the Doctor said. "We can't go anywhere."

"What do you mean we can't go anywhere?" asked Rory.

"Just what I said, pay attention." The Doctor said smugly.

"Why?" asked Amy.

"Well…" the Doctor started, "to put it simply, we're out of fuel."

The Doctor pushed past the couple and exited the TARDIS, with them following close behind.

"Wait," Amy called after him. "What do you mean _out of fuel_?"

When the couple exited, the Doctor closed the door and locked the TARDIS with a key. "Well it's more like out of a charge, but don't worry it'll just take time to recharge, so there's nothing to worry about." He was not being entirely honest.

He started to walk off, but turned on the balls of his feet. "By the way, super villains and super heroes all over the world are disappearing and we're going to find out what's going on."

He continued walking and the couple fell in behind him.

"So how do you plan on doing this without the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

The Doctor smirked. "That's easy." He stopped and turned to face them. "We ask the experts."

Across the pond, Scotland to be precise; well technically above across the pond. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were in a plane flying high over the Scottish highlands.

'Were' being the key phrase. Currently, they were landing on top of a large castle nestled in the highlands; they couldn't even see it from the plane at first.

Waiting for them were a pair of Global Justice agents. They had their guns at the ready and were overall tense.

After the duo landed, or crashed in Ron's case, they were led by a third agent into a massive stone dining area. It was devoid of any furniture, save for one dining chair.

Sitting in said dining chair was the World's Deadliest Golfer, Duff Killigan. He was surrounded by a number of GJ agents, but not because they were after him.

No, this time he was being protected, admittedly against his will, but still protected.

GJ had Killigan practically at the bottom of their threat list and with Wade backing that up with Team Possible's experience; they believed that he was incapable of such a feat.

Though because of who had been targeted the idea that Killigan could be next was a possibility, not a likely one, but one could never be too sure.

The biggest problem was that no one could guess _why_ villains and heroes were disappearing.

So there they were, a large contingent of GJ agents and the world-renowned Team Possible, guarding and even questioning a man that was probably out of his league.

Agent Will Du was the agent in charge. He noticed Kim and Ron enter the room and moved past them back out the door, motioning for them to follow.

"Miss Possible, it's good to see you here." Will attempted to, but failed in masking his superior attitude. He was being reviewed for a potential promotion and his superiors might not like it if he kept belittling his colleagues.

"I'm sure." Kim said dryly. "So what's the sitch?"

"Yes well," Will cleared his throat. "As you may have already guessed, Killigan isn't capable of pulling off the disappearances. So that just leaves Drakken and Shego as the only active villains who haven't disappeared and we all know who is the more capable of the two."

"No." said Kim.

"No?"

"No. It's not Shego." Kim said with absolute certainty.

"Uh, KP, how can you be so sure? I mean it's Shego, ya know, 'I am evil' Shego and she does work for Drakken." Ron argued.

"It's just no her style," she said. "What's the point of being the best thief in the world if all your competition and challengers are gone? I don't think there's anything Drakken can do that would convince her to do something like this."

"Drakken has been known to use mind control," said Will.

Kim laughed at that. "Even Drakken isn't stupid enough to try mind control after what Shego did to him last time."

"Be that as it may, they're our only leads." Will said indignantly, "we've already station agents outside Shego's home in-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ron cut in. "Shego, the Shego, has a home somewhere? I always thought she lived with Drakken."

"Please Ron, she can barely stand him for a few minutes, let alone live anywhere near him," said Kim. "Plus, I don't think she would like having her stuff blown up constantly." She chuckled at the last part.

Will cleared his throat to get their attention. "As I was saying, we have agents outside Shego's home in Middleton, don't ask; on the off-chance she knows anything."

After the initial shock that Shego lived in the same city, Kim had a thought. "If GJ knows where Shego lives, then why don't you arrest her when she's there?"

"You'll have to ask Dr. Director." He seemed slightly annoyed about the Shego situation.

It was then that the sound of something smashing through stone reverberated throughout the castle.

The trio exchanged glances and ran through the doors to the dining hall.

In the wall across from the door was a large hole. A figure, hidden by the shadows, had the unconscious Killigan tucked under his arm. He spared a glance toward the trio before his other hand became surrounded by a blue glow. He slammed his fist into the ground, creating a large hole that he fell through. Before the trio or any of the other agents could follow after him a metal sphere was thrown up through the hole. A second later a powerful shockwave was released and everyone in the room was violently thrown against a wall.

Kim was the first to recover and she immediately jumped down the hole to pursue the mystery man, but by the time she landed there was no trace of him or Killigan.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey Kim, what do you need?"

"A man made off with Killigan a minute ago, can you track him?"

The boy typed at his computer furiously before speaking. "Sorry Kim, there are no satellites overhead that can see past the surrounding mountains."

"It's okay Wade," she said, a bit downcast. "Hey Wade, did you know Shego had a home in Middleton?"

"Shego in Middleton?" the boy's shock told the story.

"Yeah sounds like it." She paused in thought for a moment. "Wade, I need you to set up a meeting with Dr. Director, she and I need to have a talk."

"I'll see what I can do." He cut the connection.

Kim hopped up through the hole into the dining room. The agents were still just recovering from the shockwave. Ron looked unconscious, probably banged his head she thought. Rufus was smacking Ron's face to try and wake him.

Kim went over to Ron, but didn't see any blood, so if he did hit his head the damage wasn't immediately apparent.

GJ support had been sent and medics were currently on the scene. Kim had just finished speaking with Will about the circumstances of the attack when Ron woke up.

Aside from suffering from a major headache, the medics could find nothing wrong with Ron and he and Kim hitched a ride back to Middleton with the support crew.

On Kim's request they dropped her and Ron off at the Middleton Medical Center. Her mother's work day was ending soon and she thought that she could go home with her.

Ron insisted that he go with Kim despite her insistence that he get some rest. What did she expect? It was pizza night at the Possible house, like he would miss that.

They met Kim's mother at the front of the hospital and all rode to the Possible home; Kim was silent for the most part because the attack was at the forefront of her mind.

One thing she did hear he mom say was that her father had said that they would be having dinner guests that night, but that was all that her mom was told.

They arrived at the house and went to the door. Ron and Rufus were already drooling over the prospect of the sauced and cheesed dough.

As they opened the door something exploded forth from the house… and was coming back around. It looked to be a rocket of some kind.

It flew back into the house and a loud crash could be heard.

"TWEEBS!" Kim shouted as she bolted into the house.

She spotted her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, and ran toward them.

"Gotta go." They said in unison and ran off down the hall with their sister in hot pursuit.

Before she could get far though, she slipped on the remote control they had dropped and was falling backwards. Until, of course, she was caught.

It was who that caught her that surprised her.

The Doctor had her in his arms and helped her regain her footing. "Sorry about that," said the Doctor, "I may have encouraged that display and I must say that they are incredibly smart for their age."

Ann's mouth was hanging open at the sight of the strange man from the hospital. And from the look on Ron's and her daughter's faces, they knew him.

"Thanks Doctor," said Kim.

The Doctor looked up and saw Mrs. Dr. Possible. He smiled. "Ah Mrs. Dr. Possible," he walked up and embraced her. "Good to see you again." He paused in thought for a moment before ending the embrace. "Sorry for the other day by the way."

He looked past the surgeon. "Ah, looks like the pizza's here." He went to the delivery boy grab the impressive stack of pizzas and went to the dining room.

All the while the newly arrived trio, and Rufus, followed his movements in stunned silence.

Kim's father, Dr. James Possible went and paid the delivery boy and left a generous tip. He closed the door before turning to his wife and giving her a quick kiss.

"So Dr. Possible how was work?" he said, smiling all the while.

"Good." It was all she could think to say, her mind still on the Doctor.

Her husband seemed to notice and tried to explain. "That's the Doctor. He's Kimmie-cub's new teacher."

Ann, Kim, and Ron went to the dining table, the twins somehow beating them there, and were greeted by two unknown guests. Mr. Dr. Possible introduced them. "This young lady here is Amy Pond and the young man is her husband Rory Williams."

"Pleasure to meet you three," Amy held out her hand and the trio each shook it. "And I do apologize for my cousin, the Doctor. He can rub people the wrong way sometimes."

Rory held out his hand and the process was repeated. "Yeah, but he's a good guy. Just a tad strange."

"I am sitting right here you know," said the Doctor.

Ann seemed to calm down slightly. If the Doctor's cousins vouched for him and seemed decent enough, then maybe there wasn't anything to feel apprehensive about.

"I'm sorry about how I've acted, but your cousin really weirded me out the other day, and I was a little disturbed." Ann said.

"Oy!" she bopped the Doctor on the back of the head. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ow, I said I was sorry already. No need to hit me."

After the introductions the meal went by pretty well. There was light conversation, but Kim seemed noticeably quiet. Ann was worried and decided to address it.

"Kim, sweetie, are you okay?"

Kim looked up. "Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. It's just the mission we just got back from is really bugging me."

"Yeah, that guy took us all down really fast." Ron said while pigging out on the pizza.

"That's not what's bothering me, Ron." She shot him a look that suggested that she was a little offended. "It was the blue glow he used. It was just like Hego's."

Kim looked at the puzzled faces around her and decided to explain. "Hego was the leader, and I use the term loosely, of a superhero group called Team Go. Hego, Shego, Mego, and the Wego twins were in their tree house when they were little and a fragment from a rainbow colored comet hit them and gave them superpowers that manifested with a glow. Hego's glow was blue and gave him super strength."

"Wait, Shego, your arch-enemy?" Ann asked.

"Yep. She used to be a hero. It shocked me too."

Ron seemed shocked. "You think Hego did this, no way KP. He's so good it's kinda creepy almost."

"I know Ron, but who else could it be? That's what I've been trying to figure out since it happened." Kim said.

"A rainbow comet you say?" the Doctor asked. Kim nodded. "Interesting and it was just a fragment of a larger mass?" She nodded again. He smiled and said nothing else.

Things continued as before with light conversation until Amy decided to speak up. "Look, I'm sure you want to know why we turned up tonight, so I think we should be straight with you."

The other diners looked at her expectantly.

"Rory and I got married recently, but my cousin couldn't make it. So I decided that we would show up and surprise him. We didn't call ahead and his house was being fumigated. And the moron left all of his money and things in his house." She said. She took a quick moment to regain her breath before continuing.

"So we used what little American dollars we had to stay at a motel, but now we're out of money. The Doctor said that he could find us a place to say and brought us here. He doesn't seem to understand that you can't just go to someone's home and expect to stay there." She finished her story and sat back in her seat.

"So you need a place to stay?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked.

Rory looked between Amy and the Doctor and answered. "Kind of. We don't want to impose and we can find someplace else."

"Nonsense." Ann spoke up. "You can stay here until your house is finished."

"Thank you, Dr. Possible," said Amy.

"There is one problem though," Ann said. "We only have one guest room."

"No worries there, the Doctor can sleep on the couch." Amy said with an evil grin.

"The Doctor's going to sleep where?" the Doctor asked.

On the couch, the Doctor lay awake.

The houses' other occupants were fast asleep, but something kept the Doctor awake. It was the comet. In all his travels through time and space, a rainbow colored comet was something new to him. The fact that there was something he knew nothing about excited him a bit and gave him something to search for one day.

One day he would get a look at that thing, but he did have a class to teach tomorrow. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Well that's it for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Reviews are a huge confidence booster and any constructive criticism is especially welcome.


	3. Unearthed

Author's Note: Hi all, hope you've enjoyed everything so far. This chapter is shorter than the previous ones. I will say that chapter length will vary depending on where I think that the story should be broken up. Don't worry though. The next chapter will be the longest one yet, this is just the set up really.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, don't own Kim Possible or Doctor Who, you know the drill.

The Possible Storm

Chapter Three

Unearthed

* * *

><p>The Doctor was in the TARDIS fiddling with various levers and knobs on the control console. It was an hour before his first class started so he thought a closer look was in order.<p>

Diagnosing the problem was simple. The TARDIS was working perfectly fine. The problem was that for some unknown reason it wasn't working. Confusing, right?

His best guess was that somehow the TARDIS couldn't access any of the artron energy it needed. Something or someone was preventing him from leaving this time and place.

This is turning into an interesting side trip, he thought.

He stepped outside the TARDIS and into the school parking lot. He managed to attract a group of students. He smiled and waved at them before locking the TARDIS and walking off to his class, as if walking out of a blue police box was normal.

Kim and Ron happened to be a part of that group. The Doctor being gone before anyone else woke up was one thing, but seeing him leave an old blue police box was another. The strangest thing about it, Kim thought anyway, was the fact that it looked brand new; almost as if it was made just the day before.

Kim had a meeting at Global Justice with its leader, Dr. Director, after school. She had a few issues with what had been going on with the disappearances. And given the weirdness of the Doctor, she thought that she should ask Dr. Director and see if GJ knew anything about him.

She had contacted Wade the previous night and learned of her mother's inquiry about the Doctor. Wade said that the 'Doctor' alias might help narrow his search.

She would expect Drakken to do something as stupid as kidnapping so many villains and heroes, but he just wouldn't be able to.

She knew that Shego had nothing to do with it; especially after seeing that it was a man committing at least one of the kidnappings.

But the blue glow and the super strength it gave the user pointed to Shego's older brother, Hego. She just couldn't imagine that being possible in the least.

So if all the potential candidates were ruled out, then who could have done it? Granted, GJ suspected that some villains just did the smart thing and hid quickly enough, so the pool of suspects was larger than it probably should be.

On top of the Doctor and the kidnappings, she had to find the courage ask her potential date to go to the dance with her. Ferociously hard, she thought.

But for now she had to deal with her new mysterious and now fez wearing teacher.

* * *

><p>"DRAKKEN!" the shout rang throughout the lair of Drew Lipsky, AKA Dr. Drakken.<p>

Henchmen parted, fled more like it, to allow Shego to stomp forward unimpeded.

She was pissed. More than pissed. The blue scientist was going to be put up in a hospital for weeks to come.

She came upon what Drakken called his office. Strangely, she saw a desk with a computer and a phone in next to the door, with a man sitting behind it.

The man looked young, a little pudgy, and was wearing glasses, but more importantly he was new. In fact, she noticed a lot of new henchmen wandering the lair. She's gone for a week and Drakken gets new lackeys without her giving them a once over, is he freaking retarded, she thought.

"Hey new meat, who the hell are you?" the man looked up and trembled at the rage filled question.

He gulped. "Mason ma'am."

"Mason what?"

"Carter ma'am," he said.

She leaned over the desk and held a plasma coated finger at his chest. "Call me ma'am again and you'll regret it. Now where is Drakken and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Um… I'm his secretary and I'm supposed to screen his calls… and visitors." The guy was a nervous wreck.

"Dr. D, open the damn door before I tear the walls around it down." She yelled.

The door opened and she heard an incredibly quiet whimper. "…come in…"

She stormed into the room and slammed the door behind her.

Drakken was cowering behind his desk, only his head visible. "What did I do this time... please don't hurt me."

"Why the hell are there GJ agents staking out my home?" she threw a plasma blast at his desk for emphasis. He yelped in fear.

"I-I… uh… don't know?" hoping that that was enough to quell her anger. Yeah, right.

"I swear if you're behind the disappearances. I. Will. Kill. You." She shot a plasma blast at his desk at each pause for emphasis.

"I'm not I swear." He said in a terrified scream.

"And where the hell did you get the new guys, and why?"

"I needed some extra bodies for heavy lifting so I thought I'd hire some… freelance, off the street people?" he said. "And a secretary sounded nice too."

Shego turned around and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked the still cowering man.

"To test the scrubs." She fired one more blast at his head. He ducked and hid under his desk.

"Carter!" she shouted as she left the office.

"Yes ma'ahh…n did you catch the game?" he said.

"Nice save. Gather the new guys and head to the training room." She said and she started to walk off.

"So you're going to teach us to fight, awesome." Carter said excitedly.

She turned her head to look back at him. "No. I'm going to take out my frustrations on you. Hurt you, in layman's terms." She started walking off again. "If you learn anything, good for you."

Carter gulped.

* * *

><p>Kim opened her locker. Her locker was almost completely filled by a high-tech computer that Wade had installed. On the insider door of her locker was a mug shot of Dr. Drakken and above it was a full body picture of Shego.<p>

The computer turned on and Wade appeared on it shortly after she opened the locker. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"We got a strange hit on the site." He typed away at his keyboard. "Monkey Fist wants us to save his life."

"He didn't get kidnapped _and _he wants us to save him?" she asked.

"Yep. Apparently he was on an archaeological dig at some ruins in the jungles of the Congo, so the kidnapper must've had trouble locating him."

"Or just didn't want him." Kim surmised.

"Could be." He said. "Anyway he was pressed for time and only managed to say that he unearthed something that is now killing his monkey ninjas and some archaeologist he kidnapped."

She didn't like the idea of helping a wanted criminal, but she couldn't let whatever it was kill him or any innocents. "Got a ride?"

He smiled. "There's a helicopter outside to take you to the airport and there's a jet waiting for you there. I'll contact Dr. Director and reschedule. Good luck on the mission." He cut the connection.

"Off to the Congo during school hours?" Kim practically slammed her locker shut at the sound of the Doctor's voice.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he didn't sound like he meant it. "So you can just skip school then?"

"Arrangement with the principal." She pushed past him. "I need to go find Ron so I'll see you later Doctor."

"If you're going to some kind of ancient ruins, I may be useful to you." The idea of something being unearthed and going on a killing spree intrigued him.

She stopped and turned to face him. "What do you know about ancient African ruins?"

"Enough," he said.

Cryptic as always, she mused.

"Don't you have classes to teach?" she really didn't want him tagging along.

"I'm sure that a substitute, substitute teacher could be found." He smiled and started walking down the hall. "I'll clear it with the principal."

When he was out of sight, she bolted through the halls. She found Ron trying to feed a crumbled and torn dollar to a vending machine.

He turned his head toward her. "Oh, hey KP. Can you spare a-"

She didn't even stop. She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him outside where she saw a military chopper idling outside. She dragged Ron inside and motioned for the pilot to hurry up.

When the chopper was safely in the air, she gave a sigh of relief.

"What… was that… about, KP?" Ron was trying to catch his breath.

"The Doctor wanted to come and I couldn't risk him getting hurt." Not entirely honest, but it sounded better than saying that he weirded her out.

"Thanks, that's very kind of you."

Kim practically had a heart attack. The Doctor was sitting next to her in the helicopter.

"When… how did you beat us?"

"You went after your friend and the pilot was kind enough to lend me his cell phone." He smiled. That smile that was really starting to get on Kim's nerves. "The principal said yes by the way. Also something about you having adult supervision for once."

She growled in frustration and stormed to the back of the chopper. "I'm changing into my mission gear. If any of you look I'll kick your butt."

She changed quickly while making sure the boys didn't sneak peeks. Her mission attire consisted of a midriff-baring black top, a pair of gloves, cargo pants, a utility belt and a pouch.

After she changed she told Ron to do the same. His mission attire was basically the same minus the midriff-baring part of his black top.

They arrived at the airport and traded up to some kind of experimental jet that delivered them to their location in a few hours. The trip largely consisted of Kim getting more and more fed up with the Doctor dodging her questions. By the end of the trip she was fuming.

* * *

><p>The trek through the jungle was even worse. The Doctor stopped constantly to examine various flora and fauna. The only thing keeping Kim from leaving him behind was the fact that she was a 'hero', though this was one of the rare sitches that made her wish she wasn't.<p>

They eventually found themselves at the ruins. The ruins were covered with statues and carvings of monkeys. Ron, being terrified of monkeys, was cowering behind the Doctor. There didn't seem to be any damage beyond what you would expect, but they did see Monkey Fist leaning over a table looking at some kind of device and a number of men and monkeys sitting all around the ruins, noticeably terrified.

Lord Monty Fiske, AKA Monkey Fist, was obsessed with monkeys. So much so that he paid a large amount of his millions having his hands and feet genetically altered to be like a monkey's.

He looked up when the trio approached, the bags under his eyes showing that he hadn't slept in awhile.

"Oh thank God you've arrived." He ran up to them and hugged Kim. "That thing killed so many of my monkey ninjas. I need help."

Kim shoved him away from her and shot him a very dark glare. "What about the rest of the archaeologists you kidnapped?"

"I ran for my life; they're either still down there or dead." Kim's fist connected with his face.

"How could you leave them behind," she punched him again and he fell to the ground. "You left them to die after taking them away from their families." A kick to his side. "It should have been you."

All the frustrations and stress she had been feeling of late, coupled with the callousness of the monkey-man, tipped her over the edge. She was angry and someone had to hurt.

Ron pulled her away from Monkey Fist. "KP, stop. This isn't like you." Rufus climbed up his shoulder and shook his head 'unh, unh, unh, unh'.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She surveyed the immediate area and notice that the Doctor was examining the survivors. At least he was being useful.

"Where are they?" she addressed Monkey Fist.

He got to his feet and started walking toward a table with what appeared to be some type of radio. "We discovered an entryway that led underground. That's where we unearthed 'It'."

He pressed a couple buttons on the device before continuing. "I didn't go too far down myself, but I made sure that I was in constant contact with the ones I sent further along. This device recorded our conversations."

The Doctor had returned at that point and the trio listened in.

"We've done it." A man, presumably one of the kidnapped ones, said. "The thing seems to be made of metal. Tests will have to be run in order to tell what, but the fact that something like this is inside such ancient ruins is truly fascinating."

"Well?" Monkey Fist's voice sounded. "Is it what I am looking for?"

"No." the man responded. "It seems to have nothing to do with monkeys at all. So out of place."

They heard some incomprehensible and hurried talking. "What's going on?" Fist's voice asked.

"It seems that it is moving… but that's impossible." The man said.

"Go check it out and keep the line open. I want to hear what's going on." Fist ordered.

They heard the shuffling of feet and excited murmurs.

"Yes. It's moving… It's really moving!" the man sounded ecstatic. "It seems to be moving its 'head' in order to look at us."

The next word didn't come from the man or Fist. The next word caused Fist to tremble. The next word invoked a worried expression on Kim's face. Ron was still jittery from being surrounded by monkeys. Rufus was on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

But most interesting was the Doctor's reaction. His blood ran cold. His eyes were wide and a mix of fear and hate surged throughout his body. All from just one word.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter three. I hope you're all enjoying it so far and I would love to hear about it. Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but a simply 'I like it' is just as welcome and is a huge confidence booster.<p> 


	4. Excavation of the Daleks

Author's Note: Hello all. This is the first chapter with any 'real' action and any help you can give to make the next ones an improvement I'd love to read it in a review. Of course all constructive criticism is welcome, but any positive regard is just as welcome. Well I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. They belong to their respective owners and I'm too broke to sue.

The Possible Storm

Chapter 4

Excavation of the Daleks

* * *

><p>"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"<p>

It repeated constantly. At each utterance a scream would ring out. Panicked screams, running, and finally the sound of a loud thud before the recording stopped.

"That's all there is to the recording," Monkey Fist said. "The ones around the camp are the only known survivors. They said it was a massacre as you probably inferred."

"What was that thing?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. I came here because I heard rumor of a mystical monkey artifact," Fist said. "I shudder to think if this thing is it."

"Ron, Doctor, any ideas?" she asked and turned to look at them.

Ron and Rufus were stunned at what they heard. The Doctor on the other hand was stalking over to the underground entrance.

"Doctor, wait!" Kim shouted. He didn't acknowledge her.

He was already walking down the stairs that led into the underground.

"Monkey ninjas assemble!" Fist shouted.

The monkeys from the surrounding ruins gathered next to Monkey Fist, while donning various martial arts stances.

They started to surround Kim and Ron.

"KP, monkey trouble!" Ron shouted.

"What are you doing?" Kim said as she ran to Ron's side, ready for action.

"I could have left whenever I wanted, surely you know that." Fist said. "But what better opportunity to get rid of the famous Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the one who stole _my_ power.

"So what?" Kim started, "you'll trap us down there and hope that that thing kills us, not very well thought out if you ask me."

"I will of course seal the entrance. That way, no matter the outcome, you will surely die."

The monkeys started closing in.

Kim grabbed Rufus from Ron's shoulder and tossed him toward the underground entrance. "Rufus, find the Doctor."

She went into her fighting stance while Ron did the same. Despite getting better in regards to his monkey phobia, he was trembling slightly at the prospect of fighting them.

* * *

><p>Rufus ran down the steps leading down into the ground and stopped at their base. It was incredibly dark and the Doctor was nowhere in sight.<p>

As a naked mole rat, Rufus had a well-developed sense of smell. He managed to pick up the Doctor's scent and followed it, running as fast as his little legs could take him.

He came across the Doctor far into the twisting labyrinth that was the underground, where the ruins expanded into a massive cavern.

The Doctor was at a ledge looking down. Rufus scurried over to him and peaked over the edge.

Down below, among a number of corpses and excavation equipment, were three metallic things. A dome served as their heads. Each one had two protruding lights at the upper part of each side of the dome. Protruding from the center of the 'face' was an eyestalk. On their chests were what appeared to be some kind of silver tube, a Gunstick, and a plunger, a Manipulator. The base was a skirt-like structure of metal plates covered with globes.

"Well, well, well," the Doctor spoke. "What do we have here?"

The three things turned to face the Doctor and the eyestalks trained on him.

"IT IS THE DOC-TOR." The first one said the protrusions on each side of its head lighting up at each syllable.

"EN-EMY OF THE DA-LEKS." Said the second one.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE," said the third and the Gunstick pointed up toward the Doctor.

"You may want to think about that for a second," the Doctor said. "This place is pretty old, ancient if you will. Shoot and miss, which you probably will at this angle, and you risk this whole place collapsing and burying you lot with it."

The third one lowered the Gunstick.

"Good then," continued the Doctor. "The last three Daleks. Survival trumps the need to 'exterminate' all life not Dalek."

The Doctor prayed that they weren't able to obtain information on the New Dalek Paradigm. If they did they would collapse the place without a second thought. These Daleks were considered 'impure' and finding out about 'true' Daleks would instill them with the desire to die. Of course killing him would be a nice bonus.

The Doctor's tone became dark. "These people were innocent. They had no reason to die."

"THEY WERE NOT DA-LEK," the first Dalek said. "ALL NON DA-LEKS MUST BE EX-TER-MIN-ATED!"

"Oh, well, that makes everything better doesn't it," he said with bitter sarcasm. "Daleks, the ultimate evil. Hatred incarnate. Only three of you left and all you think about is killing. What kind of existence is that anyway?"

"YOU CALL US E-VIL," said the first Dalek. "YET YOU MASS-ACR-ED THE DA-LEKS AND THE TIME LORDS!"

"I had no choice." His voice took on an air of sadness.

"THE EX-CUSE OF A MUR-DER-ER!" said the second Dalek.

"DA-LEKS WERE BORN TO SLAUGH-TER," said the third Dalek. "IT IS OUR NA-TURE!"

"What are Daleks doing buried so far beneath the earth?" the subject was in desperate need of changing. "Hiding away like cowards?" he scoffed. "Some Daleks you are."

"WE WERE SENT AS INSUR-ANCE BY DAV-ROS!"

"Oh, now I get it," he said, "You were sent back in time in case Davros failed, which he did by the way. But you couldn't control where you ended up, could you?" he smiled. "You got yourselves trapped inside a massive tomb with no way out."

"YOU ARE WRONG!"said the first Dalek.

"How so?" Being in the dark about anything regarding the Daleks was _not_ a good thing.

"WE ARE NOT THE LAST!" continued the first Dalek.

The Doctor's first thought was that they were somehow in contact with the New Paradigm, but that should be impossible, he thought. His next thought terrified him just as much.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a UV light stick. Like the TARDIS his pockets were bigger on the inside. He tossed the stick down the excavated hole and caught a glimpse of something that filled him with absolute dread.

The light revealed a relative army of Daleks trapped in some form of stasis.

"**WE WERE SENT BACK IN TIME AS RE-SERVES!**" This voice was deeper than the other three. A larger Dalek rose from the bottom of the cavern. This Dalek had a black base with golden colored globes. Its middle section was black with its Gunstick and Manipulator colored gold. The dome that served as its head was golden as well.

"A second Supreme Dalek, eh?" the Doctor said. "Not good." He then had a thought. "Davros wasn't in charge though, the Supreme Dalek was."

"**WE WERE INSUR-ANCE!**" the Supreme Dalek said. "**OUR CRE-A-TOR FORE-SAW BE-TRAY-AL!**"

"I get it now. Davros finally wised up and created a subservient Supreme Dalek in case he was betrayed. Clever man, Davros."

"**WE ARE THE **_**CULT OF DAV-ROS**_**. WE ARE SU-PREME!**"

"Cult of Davros," he said, "not very original of him, but gets the point across, I guess." He clasped his hands together. "Well, been nice talking to you, but my furless friend and I must be off."

Rufus took the hint and climbed up the Doctor's leg and hid in one of his jacket pockets. The Doctor turned and ran.

"**DO NOT AL-LOW THE DOC-TOR TO ES-CAPE!**" the Supreme Dalek turned to the first two. "**EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE DOC-TOR!**" he turned to the third. "**EX-TER-MIN-ATE AN-Y HU-MANS A-BOVE!**"

"WE OBEY!" The three said in unison.

The Doctor ran until he found a recess in the stone which he proceeded to slip into.

The Doctor had a problem. It had been numerous hours since the first Dalek was awakened. The stasis the army seemed to be in had to involve a complex removal; otherwise the Daleks would have overrun the surface by this point instead of only four of them being awake.

This gave him time to find a way to dispose of the army. Unfortunately, it wasn't too much of a stretch for four Daleks to cripple humanity during this time period.

UNIT and Global Justice were the only organizations at this time that were aware of alien life; that he trusted anyway and his trust in UNIT took a hit during the Sontaran invasion. Though that knowledge of alien life meant nothing against the Daleks; four would be enough.

"Well little buddy, what do you think?" The Doctor looked around for Rufus. "Uh oh," he said. He searched his pockets for a couple minutes until he managed to pull out Rufus. "Bigger on the inside, isn't it little one?"

Rufus was a little shaken and muttering in…mole rat language… whatever you would call it.

"Hey, bowties are cool." He adjusted said tie.

Rufus was in mild shock that the Doctor could understand him, which he picked up on. "Don't be so shocked, I speak everything."

"Now then," the Doctor started. "We need to find a way to stop the Daleks."

He put Rufus back into his coat pocket; telling him to hold on to the edge if he could, and ducked out of his little hideaway. He went down the nearest branching passage and started to familiarize himself with the structure of the ruins.

The first thing he noticed were the carvings on the walls of the passage. In his rush to confront the Daleks he didn't notice them before.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the wall and the carvings. He flicked his wrist and the claws flipped outward from the glowing green diode. He looked at the screwdriver intently.

"Well now, that is a tad interesting. The carvings are thousands of years old and yet." He leaned in to get a better look at the carvings and ran his hands over a certain one shaped almost like a saltshaker. "There are definitely Daleks shown here."

He moved his hands over the carvings and followed them. Images of people kneeling before Daleks, a single person being covered in a light coming from a Dalek, offerings place in front of Daleks.

These people worshiped them. These ruins weren't for burial or to hide away any treasure like the archaeologists assumed. No, this place was meant for the Daleks. A place where they would go undetected.

Other carvings were typical of what one might expect. A circle surrounded by light: the sun. Various huts and animals with people spread about. But the occasional Dalek made an appearance. Almost as if they lived among the people before their 'burial.'

This really was turning into an interesting side trip.

* * *

><p>The monkey ninjas were down and Monkey Fist was flanked by both Kim and Ron.<p>

"Just give up Fist," Ron said. "It's over man, it's just embarrassing now."

Fist tensed and launched at Ron, but was intercepted by a kick delivered to his side by Kim.

"He's right," Kim said. "Besides, if this thing is killing so many people then we should work together so no one else dies."

The cliché timing gods were in full swing today as the surviving archaeologists started screaming and running for cover.

The trio of fighters turned toward the entrance to the underground where the saw a mechanical thing levitate out of the entrance.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" it said. It took aim and started firing a type of beam from a silver tube. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Every shot killed with a single hit, revealing the victims skeletons, almost like an x-ray. Humans and monkey ninjas were dropping like flies.

Kim tossed the Kimmunicator to Ron. "Have Wade scan this thing for weaknesses." Before Ron could say anything, Kim was charging toward the thing.

It noticed Kim. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

Kim dove out of the way of the beam and shot her hairdryer grappling hook at the thing. The cable wrapped around the thing's base section and Kim dashed into the jungle. She tied the cable to a large tree and tied it off as tightly as she could.

The thing's levitating force was incredibly strong; the tree was making very unsettling noises as the thing was trying to break free of the grappling cable.

She moved to the top of the tree and leapt out; kicking the thing in the head. And promptly fell back, clutching her foot. Luckily, the kick caused the Dalek to be forced down to the ground.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" The thing fired the beam at her, but she rolled away and quickly returned to her feet. The beam did manage to severe the cable of the grappling gun leaving a short length still attached to the thing.

It kept firing and she kept dodging. It was all she could do really; it was up to Wade to find something out.

"Wade, come on, KP needs help!" Ron shouted at the handheld device. He and Monkey Fist were behind a stone wall in order to avoid getting hit by a stray shot.

The young boy was furiously typing away at his computer. "All I can tell right now is that the metal it's made of isn't anything found on Earth."

"Are you insane?" Fist said. "Are you seriously saying that this thing is an alien?"

"It's the most likely possibility given the evidence." Wade shot back.

"Can you help KP, yes or no?" Ron was getting frantic.

"I'm doing everything I can, but I'm not sure."

"There's not time. I'm going to help her." Ron made to stand up, but Fist pulled him back down.

"Don't be a fool. You'll get in her way." Fist said.

"Oh, so now you care!" he yelled at the monkey man.

"If I want to get out of here alive now I have to help however I can." He said matter-of-factly. "Possible is doing fine right now; if we try to interfere we may break her concentration."

Ron reluctantly agreed and urged Wade to hurry up.

* * *

><p>The Doctor found his way back to the cavern where the Daleks were located by using a different corridor. He was higher up than he was before and was able to have a good vantage point for which to devise a clever strategy.<p>

A clever strategy that he… okay he had nothing.

The only possible way to stop the Daleks would be to collapse the underground ruins and bury them. The problem being that his sonic screwdriver wasn't able to produce a powerful enough sonic emission to do so. And he wasn't too keen on being buried with them.

The Dalek Gunstick more than likely packed enough of a punch to do so and would allow him to set it to fire without him being down there, though he wasn't too sure; he was just bluffing earlier.

Thing is, what did Davros have to gain by sending the Daleks back in time. Sure, they could take over the Earth, but given the time period they wouldn't be able to do much else. And then there was the stasis. There would be no guarantee that it would be lifted. Davros was surely smart enough to assume that he might not have been able to awaken them himself.

But from the way the archaeologists seemed to react to the first Dalek's movements, it couldn't have been out of its stasis when it was first excavated. Being brought out from underground couldn't have released the stasis because Davros might not have been there like he previously deduced.

That would mean that there would be a mechanism to awaken the first Dalek so that it could awaken the others. One that activated early when they were compromised. Coupled with the fact that they would be stuck on Earth for an unknowable amount of time given the fact they were in ancient ruins meant only one thing. The Daleks had a ship buried down there as well.

The Doctor could set the ship to fire its more powerful weapons at one of the surrounding walls and he would be able to more accurately set a time that it would fire, so that he could escape.

"Okay then," he started. "We find the ship, avoid detection, escape, and bury them once and for all. The end of the Daleks from the Time War." He pulled Rufus out of his pocket. "So little one, why don't we end a centuries old war."

The Doctor placed Rufus back in his pocket and went back the way he came; looking for a way to get further up into the ruins. He assumed that the ship would be in shallow ground to assure that it would be able to break free and take flight.

It would end. The New Paradigm may still be waging war against all of existence, but with the destruction of these Daleks, the Time War would finally end.

* * *

><p>Kim was in trouble. She couldn't dodge the thing forever and given how much time had passed she had to assume that Wade wasn't able to find anything out.<p>

Looks like I'm on my own, she thought.

She ducked behind a ruined stone wall. "Ron, Fist, I need you to evacuate the survivors," she shouted toward them. Knowing Ron would protest she added, "Ron I'll be fine. NOW MOVE!"

Ron reluctantly followed her order and started to covertly gather the survivors in order to lead them all back to the nearby village. Before the thing could react to the rescue, Kim leapt out from behind the wall and into action.

Kim pulled out a tube of lipstick and aimed it at the thing's eyestalk. Pink, elastic goo shot from the tube and covered the eyestalk before contracting and hardening around it.

The thing stopped firing. Kim took the chance to charge forward, but stopped and backed off. The goo was melting off of the thing and it continued firing and screaming 'exterminate.' The 'exterminate' thing was really starting to annoy her.

She tried her laser lipstick next, but it didn't even singe the metal frame. This thing would require a bit of strategy, she thought.

She noted that it wasn't fast, at least without levitating. Though she only assumed that because it stayed in one place; relying more on its ability to turn its middle segment to aim and fire. Its metal couldn't be damaged by her gadgets. All in all, beating this thing would be impossible. But that wasn't what her name was.

She pulled out her elastic lipstick and took aim. She fired at the silver tube and the elastic goo constricted around it.

The thing stopped firing to allow whatever it did before melt the goo. Kim took this time to charge and slip behind it. She pulled out her laser lipstick, reached around the thing, and held it point-blank at the eyestalk lens. She fired it at full blast and the lens cracked slightly.

The amount of energy she used to crack the lens overloaded her laser lipstick causing it to explode and burn her hand. She screamed and clutched her hand; doubling over in pain.

The thing quickly turned its mid-section and slammed her with its plunger arm. She was flung back and fell to the ground, hard.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

Kim rolled forward and kicked up with all her might. She managed to divert the silver tube enough for it to miss its intended target.

She flipped away from it and slid behind a tree for cover. She needed to think of _something_ to beat this thing. Her laser lipstick was gone and nothing else she tried seemed to work. She went through all possible options in her head when a light bulb went off.

She activated the rockets and wheels built into her shoes and sped past the thing, dodging beams as she went. She sped up a tree on the opposite side of the ruins and pushed off of it when she neared the top. She managed to avoid incoming beams and position herself. She brought one knee up and stomped down on the thing's eyestalk, as she shut down the rockets and wheels.

Though the stalk was just bent slightly, the eyepiece, and by extension the lens, shattered under the force, leaving the machine blind.

She wasn't done. She grabbed the last bit of her grappling gun's cable and wrapped it around the plunger arm and silver tube. She used her elastic lipstick to reinforce the cable and to prevent the thing from, hopefully, moving its mid-section.

What surprised her was that it didn't attempt to move its mid-section. Instead, each section opened up and Kim saw what was inside.

She had thought that this thing was a robot; she was wrong. Inside the 'casing' was a creature that appeared to be a greenish blob with tentacles hanging down from it. She noticed that it had no mouth so its voice must've been entirely electronic.

"Surrendering are we?" she said with a cocky smirk.

"DA-LEKS NE-VER SUR-REND-ER!" said the Dalek.

In a blinding flash of speed its two longest tentacles wrapped around Kim's neck and started to strangle her. The Dalek looked frail, but the strength it was using to choke her was immense. She fell to her knees and started clawing at the tentacles as best she could with one burnt hand. To no avail.

Her face was turning purple and her eyes were watering. Her strength was disappearing as the life was slowly draining out of her.

At least Ron was able to save those people, she thought. If I have to die then at least the others made it out safely.

Her world started to go black.

* * *

><p>The Dalek ship was attached to a corridor that was a mere twenty yards below the surface at least that was his best guess. A relatively weak cloaking field covered the ship just enough to prevent it from being detected from above.<p>

He used his screwdriver to open an entryway into the ship; relieved that it didn't have a deadlock seal active. He slipped into the ship and made for the control room.

Dalek ships were what would first come to mind when thinking of UFOs. They were flying saucers. The inside was very spacious. Daleks didn't have much need for items that humanoids believed to be necessities; saved a lot of space that way.

He found the central control room of the ship and made his way to one of the control panels. The controls of a Dalek ship were like the globes on the bottom segment of their armor. They were of varying sizes and the Daleks operated them using their Manipulator arms.

Of course the sonic screwdriver could work on anything… well, that he would admit anyway. His current screwdriver was different from previous models in that it had a psychic link with him so the need for different settings had become unnecessary.

He used his screwdriver to interface with the Dalek's weapons systems. It was taking some time; the saucer was largely dormant so without the systems being active it was taking a bit longer than he wanted it to.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

At that all too familiar cry the Doctor dove behind the control console, barely avoiding the beam. He was unscathed, his fez not so much.

"Why the fez? Why always the fez?" the Doctor mourned his headwear.

"YOU HAVE BEEN CORN-ERED, DOC-TOR!"

"AC-CEPT EX-TER-MIN-A-TION!"

The Doctor stood up, smiled, and placed both hands on the console. "Before the whole extermination thing, why not tell me when you were put into stasis. You know, satisfy a dead man's curiosity."

Before the Daleks could react the Doctor continued. "If I were to guess, which I love doing by the way, I'd say you were placed here after the natives settled nearby." The Doctor started slowly walking around the room, the Daleks moving their Gunsticks to keep him in their line of sight.

"Now what would the natives do if they saw a Dalek saucer and Daleks exiting from it before their very eyes?" He stopped and turned toward the Daleks. "Oh it must have taken all you had to not 'exterminate' the lot of them. Though judging by the carvings on the walls I would say you sated the thirst for death and destruction by having them sacrifice the 'chosen ones' to their new gods."

He continued his walk. "So you proclaim that their new gods require a resting place for themselves and their craft. How many decades went by before they finished?" He paused. "Not important really. Once it was complete you were put into your little stasis save one. That one activated the device that would unlock its own stasis so that it could resuscitate the others."

He smiled a big smile before stopping and turning to them again. "But something went wrong. You weren't supposed to awaken so soon. Oh no. You were to wait until the Earth's technology reached a point where you could reliably power up your little craft here and be able to take over the planet and exterminate the inhabitants while having access to technology that would be able to create more Daleks and spread them across the universe. How close am I?"

Before the Daleks could react he began again. "The story isn't over though, is it? You see, the next part of the story is a tad embarrassing for you Daleks." He stepped behind another console and placed his hands on it. "The most feared creatures in the universe bested by a naked mole rat. How humiliating is that?"

Rufus had left the Doctor's pocket earlier and scampered from behind the central console in the opposite direction. He climbed up high to get a good vantage point and waited. Hearing the Doctor refer to him, he sprang into action.

He leapt down on one of the Dalek's eyestalks and pushed himself up against the Dalek's 'eye'.

The Dalek in question started spinning its head and firing its Gunstick with no regard to its surroundings, all the while screaming its typical 'exterminate'.

The Doctor ducked behind the console and was protected from the beams. The other Dalek not so much. One of the beams hit the other Dalek square in its 'chest' causing the armor to explode and the Dalek inside to die in an instant.

Rufus leapt from the Dalek and started running for the Doctor.

The Dalek regained its focus and took aim at the rodent. "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

Rufus ducked and dodged the incoming fire and made it behind the console with the Doctor unscathed. The Doctor, meanwhile, was using his screwdriver to do something to the console.

The Dalek moved forward while firing and screaming its battle cry.

The Doctor's efforts paid off when a turret sprung from the ceiling and locked onto the Dalek. The turret was like the Dalek Gunstick and therefore it was able to destroy the Dalek with a single aimed shot at its eyestalk.

The Doctor wasted no time and went to the central control console again while Rufus scampered up his leg and back into his pocket.

The Doctor used his screwdriver to finish activating the ships beam cannons and set them to go off after a certain amount of time.

"Okay then," said the Doctor. "Fifteen minutes should give us plenty of time to get out of here."

Rufus poked his head out of the Doctor's pocket and started frantically chittering. The Doctor's eyes widened for a brief instant before he took off running.

How could he forget, he thought. There were four active Daleks and only one would be needed to awaken the others. That would mean that the third one was sent above. He was panicking at this point.

Please don't let me be too late; he kept repeating that phrase over and over again in his head.

The Doctor had made it out through the entrance to the underground minutes after a massive explosion rocked the surrounding area. He had his hands on his knees and was heavily panting.

"Okay, so maybe fifteen minutes wasn't enough." He caught his breath relatively quickly, but both of his hearts were hastily beating.

He became alert when he noticed a number of bodies, human and monkey alike. He scanned the area for survivors and panicked when none could be found.

He ran around the ruins searching for any sign of life. It was after a few minutes that he came across a scene that filled him with terror. Kim was on her knees with a Dalek's tentacles around her neck. She wasn't moving.

He moved forward cautiously until he saw the state of the Dalek. Buried deep in the Dalek was a trowel; the Dalek was dead. The tentacles were lifeless around Kim's throat.

Upon closer inspection the Doctor saw that Kim was trembling slightly. She let out the occasional muffled sob; holding back her emotions as best she could.

The Doctor carefully removed the tentacles from her neck and pushed the Dalek into the jungle. When he returned Kim hadn't moved an inch. Rufus peaked out of his pocket and looked up at the Doctor with a worried expression. The Doctor patted his head to reassure him.

As he approached Kim again she started to speak.

"The others got away safely," she started. "Those that survived anyway. I fought the robot and beat it, but it opened up." Her eyes were downcast and she spoke in monotone. "There was something alive in it; a 'Dalek' it said. It choked me. It got dark. I couldn't fight it off." She was fighting to hold back tears and was losing. Badly. "I… I don't know what happened next… I was moving my arms and found something… and I hit it with it… and it stopped choking me."

Her tears were running freely now. The Doctor got on his knees and drew her into a comforting hug; whispering various reassurances in her ear. She broke down and the tears and sobbing came freely now.

"I killed it! I'm a hero and I killed it!" she practically screamed in between her sobs. "Heroes aren't supposed to kill! I thought it was a machine, but it was alive… It was alive!"

The Doctor held her close and she kept sobbing; screaming that she was a monster, not a hero.

He knew the feeling all too well.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please continue to read and review. It's a real confidence booster. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	5. Enemy in Need

Salutations all. I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who's read it too. This chapter took a bit longer than expected mostly because of midterms, but also because I just got on a role and didn't feel comfortable stopping it earlier. Also this chapter is where I put Amy and Rory on the proverbial bus so I can focus more on the Doctor's interactions with the KP cast. It's not like they won't be recurring characters so much as they won't be taking center stage any time soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Kim Possible. I am also using the surname Gooding for Shego which comes from StarvingLunatic's Walking the Line series, which I wholeheartedly recommend.

The Possible Storm

Chapter Five

Enemy in Need

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory loved the Possible family.<p>

This little unexpected stop on their honeymoon was proving to be a major pain in the ass and the annoyance with a certain Doctor was hitting a new peak.

Luckily for them, neurosurgeons and rocket scientists made a generous amount of money. They were also lucky that the Possibles were damn nice people. They were so nice that they paid for a nice hotel suite for the young couple to at least enjoy some time alone together. And spend time doing what a honeymoon was made for.

As you can imagine, alone time is hard to have when a certain, now annoying, Doctor barges into your room when you're having a moment. The discussion turning to the incident in the ruins didn't do much to mitigate their current feelings.

The couple was seated on a love seat while the Doctor was leaning back in a recliner.

"So the Daleks are dead, right?" Rory asked. "No 'exterminating', no running, they're gone?"

The Doctor took some time before he answered. "Most likely."

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean?" Amy said while shooting him a look that said 'get out soon or else.'

"I've killed the 'last' of the Daleks so many times that I've lost track." The Doctor said this with a solemn expression. "Can't be sure, honestly." When it came to the Daleks the Doctor never joked; he was always serious.

"Okay then." Amy said.

The Doctor found himself outside the suite's door. Apparently interrupting Amy when she was with her man got you thrown out before you could finish your story.

Oh well, he mused. It's probably best that they don't know; don't want them worrying about Kim too much when they could be enjoying their honeymoon. He left the hotel and started heading nowhere in particular.

After Kim regained enough of her senses to stand the Doctor led her slowly to where Ron led the survivors. She was in no condition to say or do anything when they met up with Ron at the nearby village. She kept muttering that she was a monster or other variations of it. The Doctor believed that what happened should be kept between the two them, at least until Kim got back to normal.

It didn't help matters much that Monkey Fist managed to escape, but that was the least of their worries.

Kim had locked herself in her room after the Dalek incident. She refused to eat and it was doubtful that she slept or showered. It had been almost a week and her family was worried sick.

Ann used her connections to contact a therapist, but that proved to be a futile effort. A therapist can't do too much when the patient outright refuses to speak or leave her room.

The Doctor was filled with guilt. She shouldn't have had to deal with the Dalek at all. It was his fault she was like this, but there was nothing he could really do. So he and the rest of the family pushed forward and did their best to find any help they could.

The Doctor spent most of his time grading assignments. Never again would he pose as a teacher, especially an English teacher. Half of the students in the class seemed to not know what they were doing or didn't care, wasn't really important which one. He refused to be beaten by them and resolved to improve their average. They weren't making it easy.

Worst of all was that his fez was blown up. Again.

He spent the time not in class working on the TARDIS. It was strange. She should be working. All of her systems were online so there wasn't a shortage of energy nor was the energy being completely blocked. Only his ability to dematerialize, and most likely rematerialize, was blocked. That fact was what was really disturbing.

Since Amy and Rory were put up in the hotel, the Doctor was allowed the guest room. He spent most of his time laying awake and thinking about all that was happening. He needed to find help for Kim no matter what it took. He was responsible; he would fix it.

* * *

><p>Shego was in hell. Well, more like she was raining down hell and was annoyed by the results. She was testing the last batch of Dr. Drakken's new henchmen and really hated the doctor right now.<p>

Apparently when Drakken said 'off the street' he literally meant that he kidnapped these guys off the street and practically forced them to work for him. They didn't complain too much though; he was paying them after all and he gave good benefits too.

Carter was standing slightly behind and to the left of her. He was holding a clipboard and jotting down various notes. Mostly the notes pertained to whatever grade Shego decided to give the scrubs, as she called them, and the reasoning behind the grades.

She let out a piercing whistle to get the attention of the five men practically collapsed on the floor in front of her. They didn't move until she threatened them with a plasma enema; they decided to slowly get to their feet. Two of them were being supported by the others.

"Name." she pointed to the first man.

"Nathan Clark, but call me Nate."

"D and I don't care what you want to be called." she said and Carter copied the information down.

It went on like that until she went through them all: Trent Duffy-D, Mathias 'Matt' Treme-C, Mark Glaston-C, and Alistair 'Alex' Rhodes-D.

"Hit the showers and get the hell out of my sight." Twenty-five scrubs, five groups, and only two individuals qualified for a B grade. Pathetic, she thought.

"And another batch of guys who can't fight," Carter commented.

"You got an F, dumbass."

"A gentleman's F." he smirked, "So how about a date?"

She punched him in the gut and walked off. "Don't date guys. And even if I did, I wouldn't date an F."

"Worth a shot." He said while doubling over in pain.

* * *

><p>Should of messed with the scrubs more, she mused. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with this crap.<p>

Currently she and Drakken were in a warehouse where so kind of engineering thing, she tended to zone out when he started ranting, was stored. She really wasn't a fan of the warehouse robbing crap. She preferred museums, collectors, anything that proved somewhat of a challenge. She was a damn good thief and this warehouse stuff belittled her. At least it would get Dr. D off her back for a while though.

"So what's this new invention you won't shut up about actually do?" she asked dryly. She didn't really care, but better to be in the know and be able to make rational decisions than let the idiot keep his secrets and get them all blown up.

"Shego," he whined. "You really should listen to me more. I am your employer."

"Don't care, Dr. D."

He pouted. "You don't have to be so mean, you know."

She fired a plasma blast that he barely managed to duck. "Okay, okay, just don't hurt me." He took time to compose himself before continuing with a sense of pride that threatened to go into a full blown rant.

"My new invention will guarantee that the world will bow down and accept me as its master. I will rule over all and show those 'geniuses' who said I couldn't hack it." He started laughing manically.

"You don't know what you're building, do you?" She deadpanned.

"Of course I know what it is, Shego…" he trailed off when he noticed her glare. "Okay, so it came to me in a dream and I keep waking up before the part where it shows me what it does. Happy?"

"Came to you in a dream, eh? Nothing could go wrong there." Shego was well known for her sarcasm; she rarely tried to hide it.

"Words hurt you know."

Eventually they found themselves at a massive crate. Drakken peeked inside and was practically jumping with glee. "This is it." He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button.

A hole was blasted into the ceiling and a relatively large hovercraft lowered cables to allow the crate to be flown back to the lair.

"Stop right the… wahh," Ron Stoppable tripped and face planted. He was never good at graceful entrances.

He stood up and started rubbing clutching his face. Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket and moved up to his shoulder to pat his head; it sometimes soothed him.

Shego thanked God that they showed up. She had a habit of tripping the silent alarms so that she could fight Kimmie. It became the best part of her job and given the week she'd been having, she really needed to blow off some steam. No better way to do so than to fight the only one she would call her equal.

But when Kimmie showed no sign of showing up she decided to hurt her buffoonish sidekick until he told her where she was. She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the nearest crate.

"Hey sidekick," she said with venom. "Where is Kimmie? Speak now or," She held up plasma charged hand, "you will really hurt."

Ron wouldn't normally tell her, but without Kim there to help him out and his Mystical Monkey Powers being incredibly unreliable, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from Shego. He also thought that Shego wouldn't be the type to kick someone when they were down.

"She's… in her room… she hasn't left… for a week." He managed to get the words out despite the fact that an angry Shego scared him more than an army of monkeys ever could.

She didn't take it too well. She pulled him away from the crate and slammed him back into it. "Why is she doing that?" Kimmie skipped out on fighting her; she was insulted.

"I'm not sure, alright? She wouldn't tell us anything." He was a tad more composed in his speech, not much, but at least he wasn't stammering. "She was crying after a mission and wouldn't talk. She just went up to her room and hasn't come down, even to eat."

Shego scowled at the boy before letting go of his collar. "Dr. D, I'm going on vacation." She shouted at the mad scientist.

"But Shego, we're in the middle of something." He whined.

"There's no Kimmie, so you don't need me." She shouted at the man as she started walking off. "I am outta here. Don't bug me for at least a week or I will send you to a burn ward."

She left the warehouse and two gobsmacked men behind. No Kimmie, no fun, no reason to bother.

* * *

><p>The Doctor returned to the Possible residence in time for dinner. He had yet to find a way to help Kim. She refused to unlock her door, mostly because she wouldn't leave her bed, as far as they could tell. Though his screwdriver could unlock in an instant it was irrelevant; she needed someone to talk to, not someone to barge in. Well, at least until her health became too worrisome.<p>

Their saving grace was that Kim had enough of her faculties to at the very least accept water, which had to be slipped in through her window. Though they knew she hadn't slept nor eaten in almost a week; combined with the trauma she experienced her current level of sanity was coming into question.

The Doctor sat down at the dining room table and greeted the Possible family. They were all in a somber mood, but did their best to hide it. The twins were off at a friend's house for a week long sleepover. They didn't want the twins to worry about their sister and the friend's parents were very understanding; they were more than willing to look after the twins for a while.

It was pizza night again and James went up to Kim's room with a pizza box in hand to try to get her to eat. Ann decided to inform the Doctor about something that happened earlier.

"We got an interesting letter slipped through our mail slot today." She started the Doctor gave her his full attention. "It came, I'd say, a couple hours after the mailman did. It's from the school psychologist and she requested that Kim go and see her tomorrow after classes."

The Doctor picked up where this was going. "I'll drop by and talk to her. It's the least I can do." The Possible family wasn't aware of the exact details of what happened in the jungle; all they knew was that the Doctor insisted on taking the blame for Kim's condition. They didn't even know why Kim was reacting the way she was.

When the Doctor arrived at the school the next morning he felt…something. He couldn't quite place it, but there was _something_ in the school; a tingle, a feeling, almost fleeting, but there was no doubt that there was something unusual in the school.

He thought that it warranted checking out, but first he had classes to attend to; lunch period would just have to do.

* * *

><p>It was lunch period and Monique was headed to the cafeteria when she noticed Ron at Kim's locker. The door was open and Ron was speaking to Wade.<p>

"Hey Ron, Wade." She greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Monique," Ron greeted her as well though his tone was more sullen.

"Kim still hasn't left her room?" she questioned; her tone took on the same sullenness that Ron's did.

"No," he said. "She hasn't eaten or left her bed. We don't even think she's slept."

"She didn't tell you anything, Ron?" Wade asked. Wade was incredibly worried not only because Kim sequestered herself in her room, but also because she disconnected every electronic device inside the room. This left him unable to contact her in any way.

"No. She just kept mumbling something about being a monster instead of a hero." He sighed. "That's all I know. Even the Doctor didn't say much, just kept saying that it was his fault and it shouldn't have happened."

Wade thought that the conversation needed a change and the relatively good news he had might help a bit. "Speaking of the Doctor," this got the others attention. "I managed to track down a lead. I still need to verify its authenticity, but at least it's something."

The Doctor in question was opening lockers in the same row as Kim's. He unlocked them somehow and waved his green glowing thing over the inside and closed the doors again.

When he made it to Kim's locker he waved the device over everything. "Locker inspection, don't mind me." He left and they saw him continue his 'inspection' on the other rows of lockers.

"That was a bit… different." Monique mused.

The Doctor moved from locker to locker waving his sonic screwdriver over the inside of each one. There was something in this school and without having any clue as to where this something was, he was left with having to scan everything he could. He would push past students to scan their lockers while saying variations on "locker inspection."

He threw open a janitor's closet and saw two, now very surprised, students making out. "Locker… closet inspection, sorry for disturbing you." He closed the door, but before the couple could continue he opened it again. "Excuse me again, sorry, but it _is_ lunch period so maybe move to a classroom. Cannot be sanitary in here." He left again.

He spent a good half hour going through lockers, closets, classrooms, and offices and he finally came upon the school's psychologist's office.

His screwdriver showed that the something was in there. He thought that it was a bit of a coincidence that he had to speak to the psychologist and that the something was in the office as well, but he had long given up on the idea of coincidences.

He went through the door and was greeted by the back of a high back, black leather chair. From what he could tell the psychologist was bent over in her chair going through the files in her file cabinet. She didn't appear to notice him enter, but before he could speak up, she said something.

"You gonna stand there all day?" she said dryly.

"Can't. I have a class in about half an hour, though I will thank you for the offer." He said with a smile on his face. "Aren't psychologist supposed to be warm in order to get patients to open up?"

"Are you a student? No. So I don't have to do the whole nice crap." She really had an attitude. "Oh and by the way, psychologists refer to them as clients not patients."

She continued rifling through her files, not even giving the Doctor any sort of regard.

He sighed, might as well start with the something. "Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary lately? You know something out of place, strange, unusual, other synonyms."

The chair turned slightly and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye before turning back to her files; he didn't get a good look at her.

"You mean besides the bow-tie wearing weirdo talking to me at lunch." She said sardonically.

"Hey now, bow-ties are cool," he said as he adjusted it.

"Whatever you say."

There was a brief silence. The Doctor didn't need his screwdriver to know that this was definitely the place; he could feel it in his bones. He just couldn't quite place the source.

"Anything else, weird guy?"

"Weird guy is a bit rude don't you think?"

She sighed. "Fine then, what's your name?"

"I'm the Doctor." He said while cracking a grin.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Okay 'Doctor', do you want anything else? I'm kinda busy here." Her tone was of bitter annoyance. A tone that suggested he hurry up or he might get hurt.

"Well there is something else," he said. "I'm here on behalf of Kim Possible."

That seemed to get her attention. She stopped what she was doing immediately and sat up in her chair. "What do you mean? Where is she? I asked for her not some annoying 'Doctor'."

"She won't leave her room, she won't eat or sleep and we aren't sure she's left her bed, " he paused in thought. "Come to think of it, that does leave some interesting hygiene questions."

"I know that, but she would definitely come to me… DAMMIT, I didn't sign my name on the damn letter!" she shouted. "So freakin' stupid!"

She spun her chair around, stood up, slammed her hands on the desk, and glared at the Doctor. "You're going to take me to her right now." She wasn't shouting, but the cold anger conveyed her mood more than enough.

This was the first time he got a good look at her. She was dressed in a black suit jacket with a matching black skirt and belt. She wore a green shirt and had a matching headband in her hair. She had long, flowing, raven hair with what appeared to be green highlights, piercing emerald eyes and black lipstick. Her most noticeable feature though was her skin; it was pale green.

"Sorry Miss…"

"Gooding. Now take me to Kimmie."

"Sorry, can't, have a class and all that," he said.

In a flash of speed he almost didn't think possible, Miss Gooding grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against a wall. "Now listen here 'Doctor', I want you to take me to Kimmie now or I swear I will hurt you."

"You could do that, but would you really risk assaulting me in the school?" he said with a certain smugness. "You'd lose your job for sure."

She let go of him seemingly defeated… before slugging him in the gut. He doubled over in pain.

"Consider that a warning," she said. "If you're not back here by the end of school then I will have to kick your ass, understand?"

"Understood. A-okay. No confusion whatsoever. Going to go now." He said while clutching his stomach. He left and proceeded to his next class. She's almost as scary as a Dalek, he thought.

* * *

><p>He met the scary lady at her office after his last class. She practically dragged him to her car. He was never good with cars; never needed to be. All he knew was that her car was some kind of sports car that was painted a combination of black and green. Judging by her clothes those seemed to be her favorite colors.<p>

He would never have imagined that riding in the car could be so terrifying. She drove like a madman… madwoman… madperson… one of those. She was going at least double the speed limit and was weaving through traffic and running red lights.

It was when she slowed down and started driving like a sane person that he got a bit curious. "Not that I don't like risking my life as a passenger, but why the sudden bout of sanity?"

She motioned to what looked like a GPS embedded into the dashboard. It was a typical GPS, but there were blinking lights that alternated between red and blue.

"Most cop cars in the city have GPS. I use this to track them so I don't get caught."

The Doctor was somewhat satisfied by the answer. And then another thought occurred.

"You seem a bit too young to be a psychologist. Wouldn't you need some kind of doctorate?"

He found that now would be a good time to get these answers, mostly because it kept her from driving like a maniac.

"Technically," she said. "I managed to have this job be considered part of my supervised internship." She chuckled a bit. "Donate enough money to a university and a practice and they're willing to allow things like this; within reason of course. It is still supervised. As for the age thing I graduated from high school in three years with numerous AP courses and finished my undergrad courses in two and a half. Mom always said that if I applied myself early on I could slack off as much as I want to for the rest of my life." He chose to stay silent for the rest of the trip.

In all honesty the Doctor did know who she was. Shego, one of history's greatest thieves and one who was empowered by a certain rainbow comet; the latter he learned of just last week. That power of hers must've been what he sensed because the feeling was still with him.

After his first genuine encounter with Kim Possible when she bought him his now sorely missed fez, he made a point of learning as much as he could about her various enemies. What kept bugging him though was how her supposed 'arch-enemy' seemed so concerned, but he would get his answer later. For now he was jolted out of his thoughts by Shego, who slugged him in the bicep when they had arrived at the Possible residence.

"Ow," The Doctor was rubbing his bicep. "That was unnecessary don't you think?"

"I need you to vouch for me." She said as she left the car. The Doctor slipped out and caught up to her at the door to the house.

The Doctor used his screwdriver to unlock the door and let the two of them in. Ann was in the kitchen apparently doing some type of paperwork for her job. She heard the door unlock and went to greet her guest. She still hadn't found out how he got in without a key.

When she entered the foyer though, she stopped dead in her tracks. Behind the Doctor was Shego. Even if she wasn't wearing her trademark catsuit and was wearing her hair differently than normal, which honestly made her look almost entirely different, she still had the pale green skin.

"What are you-" she started to say.

"This is Miss Gooding, the school psychologist. She's here to see Kim and I thought that I'd take her to her room and let her be alone with Kim so they could talk without distraction." The Doctor cut in with a smile on his face.

He led Shego up the staircase, leaving a flabbergasted Ann behind, and to the loft that served as Kim's room. He ascended the stairs to the loft and used his screwdriver to unlock the door and allow Shego to enter.

"I'll tell you when I'm done." Shego said sternly. "No interruptions."

The Doctor decided to leave her to it and went back down to reassure Ann. Kim's archenemy coming to help her must seem completely unbelievable. When he saw that Ann was back in the kitchen calmly doing her paperwork he realized that a true rarity had occurred; he was wrong.

"Well," he started, "don't normally see someone's mother seem so fine with an archenemy being alone in their daughter's room. But what do I know? Haven't been around this time in a while so can't be too sure."

There he goes about the time thing again, she thought dryly. "Shego could've killed Kim a long time ago, but she didn't. I'm not sure why, but as far as I'm concerned Kim's never been safer."

He smiled and sat down across from her. "Oh good, you agree with me. I had a whole speech completely unplanned, so this is good; streamlines the process."

* * *

><p>The first thing that hit Shego when she entered Kim's room was the smell. She had to use a large portion of her willpower to not vomit. She then took in the room which was littered with empty water bottles. At least she's been hydrating.<p>

Her eyes fell on Kim and her appearance explained the smell. From the looks of things, Kim hadn't changed her clothes or left the bed since she got back from her mission a week ago.

Her hair was stringy and horribly unkempt and she was pale and looked thinner. She had massive bags under her eyes, which by the way seemed very bloodshot. Her eyes even looked like they had lost their luster.

Kim was her rival; her measuring stick, if you will. Even if Shego had more experience and overall skill than Kim, the young cheerleader was still able to go toe to toe with her. Shego had never found someone that she could call her equal and took pride in being part of the reason why Kim was so good at what she did.

When she first saw Kim she thought she was just some stupid kid that would get herself killed in a week. And she didn't seem too far off at first.

Her first few encounters with Kim were more akin to chases than actual fights. Kim would use her cheer skills and limited martial arts know how to evade her attacks. Normally Shego would just beat on someone like her 'til she gave up; Shego didn't kill no matter what. But Kim was different.

Sometime in-between a few of their earlier encounters Kim got better. She adapted to how Shego fought and even though she still didn't stand a chance, she managed to last a decent amount of time in a fight.

Finally being able to fight Kim face to face allowed Shego a better look at her. It was then that Shego saw it. The fire in Kim's eyes, the determination, was damned impressive. As their fights went on Kim continued to improve and it got to the point where Shego stopped trying to beat her down and instead tried to raise her up. Shego saw in this teenaged cheerleader a possible equal, someone who had the same powerful drive that she herself had. So Kim became Shego's unknowing apprentice. And then she managed to become Shego's most worthy opponent.

Shego had come to respect Kim more than anyone. So seeing her in such a state was heartbreaking to her. She wanted to know what could take such a strong young woman and basically break her.

"Kimmie?" she addressed the girl.

Kim didn't acknowledge her; just kept staring off into space. Shego walk over to the bed and addressed her again, with the same unresponsiveness.

To hell with this, she thought. She grabbed the comforter Kim was wrapped in and threw it off of the bed. She picked Kim up and slung her over her shoulder. This elicited some response.

"What's… going…," It wasn't much response, but Shego didn't expect much from someone who had been forcing themselves to stay awake.

She carried Kim to the en suite bathroom and gently set her in the tub. The gentle part ended as soon as she started the shower. It was ice cold and Kim practically screamed at the shock to her system. This did elicit a response.

"The hell," she shouted and squinted up at her 'assailant,' "Shego… what are you…"

"Shower. Now." Shego ordered and slammed the bathroom door as she left.

Shego scanned Kim's room to see what needed to be done. The bed, bed sheets, comforter, etc. were stained in varying degrees; a product of not getting up to relieve oneself. She tossed the various sheets and what not out the window and into the backyard. She then proceeded to slice the mattress and bed base in two and had them follow the sheets.

She stepped away from the bed frame and started to clean up the bottles before she went back and cut the frame into pieces. At this point, she didn't even trust the damn frame. The pieces soon followed the growing pile in the backyard. The pile grew even more when she decided to say 'Screw it' and toss the water bottles out as well.

The room now free of noticeable filth, Shego went to check on Kim.

Kim hadn't moved. She was still fully-clothed and was hanging her head. It was then that Shego decided that the girl could not be left alone. It was also when she started to believe that this was a _major_ overreaction.

"Okay Princess," she said in a calm manner. "You just can't be trusted." She lit her hand up and hit Kim with a stream of plasma.

Kim closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the warm sensation to become searing and put her out of her misery. The warm sensation was replaced, not by a searing one, but of freezing cold water. She yelped at the freezing touch and wasn't sure which would've been worse.

She looked down and immediately got to her feet and wrapped the shower curtain around her now naked form. "Shego, what the hell are you doing." Her entire body looked to be flushed with embarrassment.

"Language, Kimmie." Shego said with mock admonishment. Kim glared daggers at her. "Now I want you to clean up while I tell your mom to start dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you and I swear if you're not cleaning yourself up when I come back, I'll wash you myself and I don't think you'd enjoy that." She looked at Kim with a lecherous grin. "Of course, I might just do so anyway." That should light a fire under her ass, Shego thought as she walked away.

Shego kept true to her word about checking up on Kim, who was doing just as ordered. When Kim finished her shower she dried herself off and slipped on a bathrobe and kept her hair wrapped in a towel.

When she exited her bathroom she noticed that her bed was gone. In its place was the bed from the guest room. She was a bit curious and thought that her sleep deprived state was causing her eyes to play tricks on her.

Feeling a chill, she went over to her open window to close it. She managed to catch a small glimpse of something out side and looked down at the ground where she saw the shattered remains of her bed with notably scorch marks where they were cut. She was going to kick Shego's ass.

At that very moment said soon to be ass kicked villain poked her head up into the room, looking straight at Kim. "You decent?"

Kim hugged her bathrobe tightly against her body. "You're supposed to ask that before you look." She said that with a slight blush on her face.

Shego climbed up into the room with a smirk on her face. "Now where's the fun in that, Pumpkin."

Kim rolled her eyes and took a seat on the ottoman at her vanity. She unraveled the towel around her hair, which proved to not even be considered damp yet; water droplets were dripping everywhere.

She reached for her hairdryer, but a warm sensation on her head stopped her. She turned to look behind her and saw that Shego had pulled her computer chair up behind her and was now running a plasma-coated hand through her hair. She panicked.

Kim pushed back into Shego and sent the wheeled computer chair rolling back into her bed. She turned and adopted a fighting stance; not a very good one considering she was using one hand to keep her robe together, but a fighting stance nonetheless.

"What the hell are you doing, Kimmie?" Shego shouted.

"You were trying to fry me with your plasma." Kim shouted right back.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Princess, I blasted you with my plasma when you were in the shower. All I did was torch your clothes. Think about that for just a sec."

Kim sat back down and Shego could just see the gears turning in her head. Kim may not have slept for a week, but her reactions were insane. If only that worked with her thoughts as well, Shego thought.

"So you weren't trying to kill me?"

Shego frowned. "We'll talk about the whole, 'you think I would kill you,' thing later, but no. I was trying to dry your hair. Be faster than that crappy hairdryer of yours."

"It is not crappy!" Kim shouted.

"Being defensive over a hairdryer?" Shego raised an eyebrow. "You really are out of it in the head department."

Kim shot her an angry glare before turning around in her seat in a huff. Shego watched as Kim just sat there, not sure what to do.

"Well?" Kim suddenly asked.

"Well what, Princess?"

"Are you gonna dry my hair or not?" she asked more insistently.

"Oh so now you _want_ me to dry your hair," she said. "I thought 'Wittle Kimmie' was afraid of me."

"Will you stop being a bitch and just dry my freaking hair already."

Shego was stunned. Kimmie just cursed. Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes. The perfect little angel of pure pureness of purity just cursed. Note to self, don't mess with Cupcake when she hasn't slept, she thought. And then it hit her; Kimmie just called her a bitch.

"Oh I'm a bitch?" she shouted. "I'm helping you and you call me a bitch."

"Will you just dry my hair."

Shego opened her mouth, but nothing came out. This went on for a minute or two before she finally just relented. "Ugh. When you get out of this funk of yours Princess, I'm kicking your ass."

Shego rolled the chair back to Kim who turned and stuck her tongue out at her. Shego's eye twitched and she started to move a plasma-covered hand through Kim's hair. "Stick your tongue out at me again and I'm gonna take it from you."

After Kim's hair was dry she managed to convince Shego to brush it too. Shego did so while grumbling the entire time. When her hair was nice and brushed Kim turned to Shego and stuck her tongue out again, only for Shego to grab it between her thumb and forefinger.

"What did I say, Princess?" she said with an evil smirk.

Kim kept trying to pull away to no avail.

"Now what should I do with my prize?" Shego was tapping her chin with her finger while looking off in thought. "Any suggestions, Kimmie?"

Kim sighed and said 'swowry.'

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time." Her smirk grew. "I'll let you go on one condition, understand?"

Kim nodded.

"GJ is staking out my house, Dr. D's lairs, all the local hotels and motels, which I really think is a little bit overkill when I'm innocent, don't you think so?" she chuckled, knowing that Kim couldn't really answer. She received an angry glare for that. "Anyway, I've had to sleep in my office at the school and shower there too. So I'm asking for a place to stay until this whole kidnapping bullshit is settled, capiche?"

Kim reluctantly nodded and Shego let go of her tongue.

"Good to know." She stood up. "Get ready for bed. I'll bring our dinner up here and after we eat you're going to get some sleep, or else." And with that she left the room.

Kim went to her closet and pulled on her sleep clothes: a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. When she finally had a moment to herself after all the things Shego put her through, she sat down at the edge of her 'new' bed and realized just how hungry and tired she was. Her eyes burned and she had a massive headache. Her stomach hurt so much that she thought, jokingly, that it must be eating itself. The smell that started wafting up into her room didn't help matters. She loved pasta and now she was drooling.

Shego poked her head into Kim's room to ask what she wanted to drink. Kim practically begged for a soda. Water was good and all, but she felt that she overdid it when she was lying in her bed.

Shego returned later with her mother in tow. Shego was carrying a pair of duffel bags which she proceeded to stash in Kim's closet while her mother set a table in front of Kim. They left and returned a short while later with a large pot of pasta, a skillet with a red sauce with ground meat in it, and a couple of sodas that Shego balanced on a pair of plates.

After everything was set up, Shego fixed herself a plate of pasta and sauce while Kim just sat there. Shego raised an eyebrow. "You gonna eat, Princess?"

Kim nodded and emptied the skillet of sauce into the pot of pasta and started devouring the food. Shego just stared at the display until Kim started choking. She moved behind her and used the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge the offending piece of pasta.

"Your mom ever teach you to chew your food?"

Kim smiled sheepishly at the villainess. "I'm just so hungry and I_ love_ pasta."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Just be careful. I'm not helping you out of your funk so you can choke to death." They resumed eating with Kim being sure to chew while she gorged herself.

They finished eating and Shego went about putting everything where it belonged before returning to her spot next to Kim.

"Okay Princess, time for bed." Shego really did like giving orders that Kimmie would follow; bit of a power trip.

"But I don't want to go to bed yet, Mommy," Kim pouted. "I want to stay up and watch late night TV like you." She burst out laughing.

"Very funny, Pumpkin." Shego deadpanned.

Kim stopped laughing and started massaging her temples. "God my head hurts. Sleep sounds good now."

Kim slipped under the covers of her bed while Shego went to the closet for her stuff. Shego closed the closet behind her and emerged a couple minutes later. She was wearing a green camisole and black boy shorts. She walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in next to Kim.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked with an air of suspicion.

"Going to bed. What does it look like?"

"Uh hello, _my_ bed."

"Technically it's the guest bed." Shego said matter-of-factly.

Seeing that Kim wasn't going to lighten up, Shego stood and went to leave the room. "Fine I'll go sleep in the guestroom; without a bed of any kind."

Before she could reach the trapdoor that served as the loft's entrance, Kim shot up in the bed and shouted. "Wait!"

Shego turned to her and crossed her arms over her chest while raising an eyebrow. "What now, Princess?"

"Please don't go."

"Where'd this come from all of a sudden?"

Kim sighed. "The reason I didn't sleep was because I was having nightmares…and…I don't want to relive it again." The last part was said more desperately and her eyes were starting to water.

Shego's eyes widened. Whatever did this to Kimmie really screwed her up. Kim was hanging her head and tears started escaping her eyes. Oh great, way to make her cry dumbass, Shego berated herself.

Shego went back around the bed and sat down under the covers with Kim. She drew her into a hug and stroked her hair while she took a few minutes to calm down.

"Thank you," Kim muttered.

"Whatever." Shego said like the whole thing was nothing. "But you owe me big time for this."

They settled down under the covers and Kim wrapped her arms around Shego. She laid her head on Shego's chest eliciting a 'what the hell' from said thief. Before Shego could do anything about it though, Kim had fallen asleep.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Damn brat."

She decided that she might as well get comfortable and she pulled Kim closer to her while resting her chin on Kim's head. Well there goes my rep you stupid brat, she thought as she closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to join Kim in the land of dreams.

A land of dreams, now free of nightmares, for one Kim Possible.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the story so far. I am a tad concerned with the characterization I used with Shego. I wanted to show that she had a compassionate side while still keeping her edge, but I fear that it may seem like she doesn't have enough of the 'edge' I wanted to include.<p>

Also, I decided to introduce a group of Drakken's henchmen more for fun than anything. They will pop up every few chapters, but won't contribute much to the overall plot.

Again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and any reviews are most welcome.


End file.
